jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Misza 07/Coś niezwykłego czy może koszmarnego?
thumb|400px|Zrobiłam taką okładkę na bloga :) Kilka informacji: - Czkawka dawno poznał Szczerbatka i nadal to ukrywa - Jest coś związanego z Czkawką, ale co to dowiecie się w trakcie - Stoik obwinia Czkawkę o porwanie Valki i, że tak powiem wyżywa się na nim - Tradycyjnie Czkawka jest ofermą na wyspie - Czkawka na początku ma 15 lat - Teks pisany kursywą to w języku smoków, pogrubiony - jak będę coś chciała Wam przekazać, pogrubona kursywa - starożytny język smoków Perspektywa Czkawki Kolejny atak smoków. Idealnie, wszyscy będą zajęci, nikt mnie nie zauważy. Spakowałem kilka rzeczy do torby i wybiegłem z domu. Jednak tym razem ruszyłem w stronę lasu. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze czy nikt za mną nie idzie i zacząłem biec w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Ostatni dzień na Berk. Tak, mam zamiar uciec. Można się przyzwyczaić do bycia ofermą, ale jest jeszcze coś... Ojciec. Nienawidzi mnie, obwinia mnie o porwanie mojej matki przez smoki, mimo, że miałem wtedy niecały roczek i nic nie pamiętam. Szczerbatek się martwi, a ja muszę mu się codziennie tłumaczyć z każdego sińca, z każdej rany... Zadanej mi przez ojca. Nie powiedziałem jeszcze jednej, bardzo ważnej rzeczy. Szczerbatek to smok. Pomyślicie sobie, jak można się przyjaźnić ze smokiem, przecież smoki to dzikie stworzenia, bezduszne bestie... Nie zgodzę się. To miłe gady, ludzie są bardziej bezduszni niż smoki. Poza Szczerbatkiem znam wiele smoków, ale jeden jeszcze rzuca mi się w oczy. Chociaż rzadko mi się tak jawnie pokazuję. Ale odnoszę wrażenie, że cały czas mnie obserwuje. To straszliwiec straszliwy. Wygląda zwyczajnie, jest czerwono-zielony, ale jest jakiś inny. Nie rozmawia ze mną i nie zdradza swojego imienia. No, ale nieważne. Poza tym już przywykłem do tego, że jestem inny. Coś czarnego nagle wyskoczyło z krzaków i powaliło mnie na ziemię. Każdy by się na moim miejscu przestraszył, ale ja tylko szybko uciekłem spod języka Szczarbatka. I tak już jestem cały w jego ślinie. - Masz nałożone siodło? - szepnąłem. - Tak - kolejna dziwna rzecz o mnie. Rozumiem smoczą mowę. Nikt z wikingów o tym nie wie. I bardzo dobrze. Powoli wszedłem na grzbiet Szczerbatka, złamana ręka to utrudniała. Taa... Ojciec ostatnio przesadził z alkoholem. Tak w ogóle to Szczerbatek nie ma jednej lotki. To moja wina, ale ją naprawiłem. Zrobiłem mu protezę. I to nie byle jaką protezę. Dzięki niej może sam latać. Długo to trwało i ciężko było ukrywać protezę przed Pyskaczem i innymi, ale warto było. Ponadto zrobiłem mu siodło. O wiele wygodniej się lata. Mam też kilka innych projektów, ale są one na daleką przyszłość. Wystartowaliśmy, zostawiając za sobą wszystkie złe wspomnienia. Noc była piękna, gwiazd nie zasłaniały żadne chmury. Lecieliśmy dłuższą chwilę. W oddali zobaczyłem jakąś wyspę. Wyglądała na niezamieszkaną. - I jak mordko? Zatrzymujemy się tam na noc? -'' Może być, o ile będzie gdzie złowić ryby... '' - Najwyżej złowimy gdzieś indziej. Całą wyspę otacza ocean. - Wiem, wiem. Wyspa jest świetna. - Doskonale, to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć - Szczerbatek zaczął lecieć w kierunku wyspy. Całkiem ładna, mała plaża, las i jakaś polana pośrodku. Zdecydowaliśmy zatrzymać się na brzegu lasu, przy polanie. Tak też zrobiliśmy. Rozbiliśmy malutki obóz. Małe miejsce do spania i ognisko. Więcej nie potrzeba, jutro ruszamy dalej. Postanowiłem się zmienić. Zmienię swój charakter, będę też codziennie biegał, ćwiczył i latał ze Szczerbatkiem, żebyśmy mieli dobrą kondycję. Ponadto będę chronił wszystkie smoki. Tak. To jest jakiś plan. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka, wioskowa oferma, zniknął. Ale w sumie to nikt go nie żałuje. No, może trochę... Tylko ja. Ale tylko trochę. No bo nigdy nic nam w sumie nie zrobił, a my się wyśmiewaliśmy. No i pewnie teraz nie żyje, bo nigdy nie umiał walczyć ze smokami... No, ale rozpaczać nie będę. Jestem twardą wojowniczką, a nie beksą. Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno. Czy zostawił jakiś swój notes w pokoju. Fajnie by było zobaczyć co on tam rysował przez 15 lat. Właśnie zaczyna się kolejny atak smoków. Wódz jest zajęty. Szybko wślizgnęłam się przez okno do pokoju Czkawki. Tak! Na biurku leżał gruby, oiprawiony w skórę notes. Obok mnóstwo rysunków i szkiców, zarówno dokończonych, jak i niedokończonych. Szybko złożyłam je razem i wetknęłam między kartki notesu. Przeszukałam też łóżko Czkawki. Nic tam nie było. Zajrzałam jeszcze pod łóżko. Bingo! Leżał tam jeszcze jeden notes, cieńszy od poprzedniego. I jakaś skrzynka. Otworzyłam ją. Była cała wypełniona jakimiś szkicami, rysunkami, projektami. I jakieś mniejsze pudełeczko najdalej pod łóżkiem. Wzruciłam je do większej skrzynki. Wszystko razem zgarnęłam i wyskoczyłam przez okno. W samą porę. Wchodząc do domu widziałam, jak walka przesuwa się w kierunku chaty wodza. Weszłam do mojego pokoju. Postanowiłam najpierw zobaczyć co jest w małym pudeleczku. Otworzyłam je. W środku było coś w rodzaju... Łusek? Tak, to na pewno były łuski. Czarne, niektóre ze złotymi wzorami, inne złote, inne malutkie, jak u straszliwca, ogólnie łuski najróżniejszych gatunków smoków. Jak Czkawka to wszystko zebrał? Postanowiłam przeczytać oba notesy. Może najpierw ten cieńszy. Otworzyłam na pierwszej stronie. Był tam szkic jakiegoś nieznanego mi smoka. Przyjrzałam mu się. Był czarny, miał zielonożółte oczy i kilka par uszu. A pyszczek układał w jakiś taki kształt... Uśmiechu. Przewróciłam kartkę. Tam też był ten smok, ale podczas strzału. Miał otwarty pyszczek, a pień drzewa rozpadał się... Ogólnie wszystko wyglądało jak po strzale nocnej furii. Co to za smok? Na następnej stronie był narysowany chyba Czkawka. Ale nie taki zwykły. Czkawka dorysował sobie na tym rysunku smocze skrzydła i ogon. Były trochę jak u tego czarnego smoka wcześniej. Na kolejnym rysunku był straszliwiec straszliwy. Taki zwyczajny, najzwyklejszy straszliwiec straszliwy. Pod rysunkiem byl podpis.'' "Czasem mamy wrażenie, że coś lub ktoś jest najzwyklejszy w świecie. Tylko czasem zdarza się, że mamy rację." Czy Czkawka pisał o sobie? Może, ale dlaczego umieścił tu rysunek straszliwca? Kolejny rysunek znowu przedstawiał jakiegoś nieznanego mi smoka. Miał dwie głowy, ale wyglądał na smoka wodnego. Napis pod rysunkiem też był. "Tego smoka nazwałem wodną ohydą ze względu na możliwość zatruwania swojej śliny czymś śmierdzącym w celu odstraszenia. Postanowiłem, że nigdy nikomu nie powiem o tych wszystkich nowych gatunkach. No bo po co? Żeby je zabili?".'' Dalej był jakiś dziwny smok podobny troszkę do drzewokosa, ale miał dwie łapy. "Jako jedyny nie boi się koszmaru wszystkich smoków. Mało tego, żywi się nim. Nie nazywa się jednak węgożerca, ale tajfumerang". Smoki się boją węgorzy? Nie wiedziałam. Jak za miesiąc zacznę smocze szkolenie, to trzeba będzie sprawdzić. Dalej były kolejne rysunki i podpisy. To pokazywało, jak wiele czasu Czkawka poświęcał smokom, uczeniu się o nich. Ale jak on odkrył te wszystkie gatunki? Na przykład teraz. "Upiór pustyni... Nie zobaczysz go na Berk, na samym południu Archipelagu czasem występują, jednak większość część roku spędzają na pustyniach... Morzach samego piasku, gdzie cały dzień jest gorąco i brakuje wody". No właśnie. Skoro te smoki żyją tak daleko, to skąd Czkawka o nich się dowiedział? Dalej był wpis. "Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak jest? Atak smoków. Patrzyłem na śmierć kolejnych niewinnych stworzeń. Czy wikingowie nie mają serca? Nie mają bladego pojęcia czym jest przyjaźń. Ale ja jestem inny. Ja nie jestem wikingiem. I wbrew pozorom dobrze mi z tym". Zastanowiłam się głębiej. Pisał o śmierci niewinnych stworzeń. O ludzi mu raczej nie chodziło... Czyli chodziło mu o smoki. Ale dlaczego uważa, że są niewinne? Przecież nas atakują, wykradają żywność... "Wystarczy się chwilę zastanowić. One przecież z konkretnego powodu to robią. To nie jest ich wola. To wola ich królowej. Rozmawiałem z nią i wiem, że nie jest zła. Ona chce, żeby ludzie zobaczyli to piękno sami z siebie, żeby widzieli je nawet podczas ataku. A poza tym pewnie ludzie by ją zostawili na pastwę losu. A sama jest już za stara, żeby polować. Smocze leże. Coś, czego wikingowie szukają od pokoleń. Gdybym im powiedział, z jednej strony zostałbym kimś w wiosce, a z drugiej... Przyjaciół się nie zostawia na lodzie". Z tych wszystkich wypowiedzi mogło wynikać tylko jedno. Czkawka zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokiem. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Północ. Wypadałoby pójść spać. Przez kolejne dni będę czytała resztę. Perspektywa Czkawki - Co Szczerbatku? - spytałem zaspanego jeszcze smoka. - Poranne ćwiczonka? - uśmiechnąłem się. Postanowiliśmy, że będziemy ćwiczyć i dotrzymamy słowa. Oboje. Najpierw postanowiłem przebiec się wokół wyspy. Szczerbatek biegał przy okazji dookoła mnie, więc w sumie to pokonywał z 5 razy dłuższy dystans. Uff... Szybko się zmachałem. Byliśmy na plaży, dość daleko od naszego obozu. Zobaczyłem coś w oddali. Wygląda jak domy... Zmrużyłem oczy. Po chwili dotarło do mnie, że to SĄ domy. - Schowaj się na razie w krzakach - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka. Posłuchał. Obserwowałem chwilę wioskę w oddali. Raczej nas nie znajdą. Ale nie zostaniemy tu dłużej jak tydzień. Nagle coś przygwoździło mnie do ziemi. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że to Szczerbatek, ale to nie był on. Jakiś chłopak trzymał topór przy mojej szyi. Dałem Szczerbatkowi ledwo widoczny znak, żeby siedział nadal w krzakach. - Kim jesteś? - spytał chłopak. Miał czarne, krótkie włosy i był dość słabo zbudowany jak na wikinga. Ale lepiej ode mnie. - Dlaczego to cię tak interesuje? - spytałem starając się zachowywać spokój. - Bo nigdy cię nie widziałem na tej wyspie - powiedział zarzucając topór na ramię. - To nie jest ważne. Jeśli przeszkadzam, mogę stąd się wynieść nawet teraz - odparłem. - Ja mam na imię Aodh - powiedział. - I sorki, że na początku tak cię przygwoździłem, ale jesteśmy w stanie wojny z jedną wyspą i myślałem, że jesteś jednym z naszych wrogów. - A z jaką wyspą? - zainteresowałem się. - Z Wyspą Nan - odparł. - Od bogini Nanny? - spytałem. - Chyba tak. Ale nie zasługują na tą nazwę - A co się stało? - Ech, wiele lat byliśmy w sojuszu, ale pewnego dnia bez powodu nas zaatakowali, wypowiedzieli wojnę... Tak się skończył sojusz. - Jesteś jakiś popularny wśród rówieśników? - Nieszczególnie. Wyśmiewają się, bo zazdroszczą. Tak sądzę - Czego zazdroszczą? - No cóż, zabiłem mnóstwo smoków w swoim życiu. Już teraz mam sporo na koncie, mimo, że nawet nie jestem dorosły. A ty? - A ja nie zabijam smoków - powiedziałem. Do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł. - Ja nie robię tego sam z siebie. Ojciec mi karze, jeśli na miesiąc nie zabiję takiej ilości smoków jaką on ustalił... No i ja się boję, więc naprawdę nie chcę, ale zabijam... - Na mojej wyspie myślą tak samo jak wy. Dlatego uciekłem. - Co ty mi próbujesz powiedzieć? - Zaprzyjaźniłem się ze smokiem i jestem smoczym bratem - Smoczym co? - Bratem. Rozumiem mowę smoków i mam pewne umiejętności - jego oczy się zaświeciły. - Pokażesz? - No nie wiem. Może najpierw przedstawię ci mojego przyjaciela - powiedziałem. - To smok? - spytał. - Proszę... - Szczerbatek, możesz wyjść - powiedziałem. Czarny smok wyszedł z krzaków. ''- No nie powiem, a wygodnie tam nie było'' - mruknął. - Nie narzekaj! - zganiłem go. - Nie wiedzieliśmy, jakie ma zamiary - Aodh patrzył się na Szczerbatka wielkimi oczami. ''- On zabija smoki...'' - powiedział z przerażeniem Szczerbatek. - Bo go ojciec bije, jeśli nie zabija. Aodh po prostu boi się ojca - powiedziałem cicho. -'' Ale nie myśl sobie, że nie będę miał go na oku!'' - Jasna sprawa! - zwróciłem się z powrotem do Aodha - I jak? - Jaki to gatunek? - Nocna furia - Żartujesz? - Nie - A też mógłbym mieć smoka? - Szczerbatek nie jest moją własnością. Jest moim przyjacielem - Ale mógłbym zaprzyjaźnić się z jakimś smokiem? - Straszliwiec straszliwy - powiedziałem. - Taki do mnie pasuje? - Po prostu zacznij od straszliwca straszliwego. Z czasem, kiedy spotkasz jakiegoś większego smoka poczujesz, że to ten. A teraz - nagle nadleciał niebieskozielony straszliwiec straszliwy. - Proszę bardzo. On będzie pierwszym smokiem, z którym się zaprzyjaźnisz - Jak mam to zrobić? - Próbuj. Mi nikt nie pomagał z nocną furią - W sumie to masz rację - Aodh wyciągnął skądś rybę. - Hej, masz ochotę? - straszliwiec wziął rybę. Dał się pogłaskać, a potem owinął wokół szyi Aodha. - Jak ją nazwiesz? - Ją? - To smoczyca - To może... Klo - powiedział. - Ładne imię. My ze Szczerbatkiem będziemy się zbierać - powiedziałem. - Zaraz? A jak przekonam ojca? - dobiegło mnie jeszcze cicho, ale byliśmy już ze Szczerbatkiem wysoko w powietrzu. Aodh da sobie radę! Pomknęliśmy w stronę obowu i zabraliśmy rzeczy. Potem wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Perspektywa Astrid Cały dzień postanowiłam spędzić gdzieś w lesie. Wzięłam tam wszystkie kartkli z rysunkami Czkawki i jego zeszyt. Usiadłam pod jakimś większym kamieniem i otworzyłam grubszy zeszyt. Po kolei przeglądałam wszystkie rysunki. Tutaj do większości nie było podpisów, ale nie były to szybko narysowane, trochę niewyraźne szkice. Tutaj każdy rysunek był strannie wykonany, ze wszystkim szczegółami. Właściwie, to patrząc na te rysunki od razu można było zrozumieć dlaczego nioe było podpisów. Rysunki nie przedstawiały tylko smoków, ani czegokolwiek co Czkawce wpadło do głowy. Chyba to, co było przedstawione na rysunkach miało jakieś znaczenie. Ukryte. Jeszcze nie wiem jakie, sle się dowiem. W porze obiadowej skończyłam oglądać zeszyt. Wzięłam się za rysunki. Głównie przedstawiały smoki. Najpierw był znowu ten czarny. Potem ten sam, ale przestraszony. Przed nim leżał węgorz. Tak, to chyba był węgorz. Dalej były inne smoki. Były też przedstawione na rysunkach jakieś miajsca. Jeden przedstawiał wąskie przejście między skałami, inny jakąś kotlinę otoczoną skałami. Jakieś jeziorko w środku... Podpisane "Krucze Urwisko". Znaczy, chyba chodzi o jakieś miejsce nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Ostatni rysunek znowu przedstawiał czarnego smoka. Jako jedyny obrazek tego smoka był podpisany. "Nocna furia". Przełknęłam ślinę. On widział nocną furię? Otworzyłam jeszcze pudełeczko z łuskami. Nagle coś pojęłam. To nie są po prostu wsypane łuski. Pociągnęła, za jedną. Były ze sobą w jakiś sposób połączone, wyglądały na stopione od wewnętrznej strony. Rozwinęłam łuskowy materiał. To była... Mapa! Dość duża. Przedstawiała całe Berk i najbliższe wyspy. Z łusek niebieskich lub niebieskozielonych smoków zrobione było morze, z takich całkiem zielonych, ewentualnie żółtozielonych smoków lądy. Niektóre miejsca były zaznaczone czarnymi łuskami. Jedno było na Berk. Drugie gdzieś tam, gdzie przypuszczamy, że znajduje się smocze leże. Nie było żadnych podpisów. Nagle wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Rozpaliła, szybko małe ognisko i uniosłam mapę tak, by płomienie lizały jej wierzchnią stronę. Na mapie zaczęły pojawiać się złote napisy. Teraz wyraźnie widziałam opisana wioskę i Krucze Urwisko. Była nawet zaznaczona droga. Kiedy pociągnęłam za czarną łuskę, rozłożyła się tak jakby nowa mapa, przedstawiająca przybliżenie terenu, który zaznacza łuska. Próbowałam też za inne łuski w okolicy ciągnąć, ale działało tylko na czarną. Potem skupiłam się na drugiej czarnej łusce. Koło niej był złoty napis. "Smocze Leże". Poczułam jak ziemia usuwa mi się spod nóg. Mam przed sobą ognioodporną mapę wykonaną ze smoczych łusek, na której jest zaznaczone Smocze Leże. Ech, gdybym pokazała to wodzowi... Pociągnęłam za łuskę. Zobaczyłam powiększenie terenu. Było widać jak wiele wokół wyspy jest ostrych skał o które tak łatwo się rozbić. Tak w ogóle to jak ta mapa została stopiona skoro jest ognioodporna? Popatrzyłam w niebo. Słońce sugerowało, że jest koło piętnastej. Postanowiłam wybrać się nad Krucze Urwisko. Wszystkie rzeczy zaniosłam do domu, wzięłam tylko mapę. Co dziwne, napisy już nie zniknęły. Szłam za mapą. Po niedługim spacerze zobaczyłam wąskie przejście między skałami. Przypomniał mi się jeden z rysunków. To było dokładnie to miejsce. Przeszłam między skałami. Znalazłam się teraz w miejscu z innego obrazka. Otoczona skałami kotlinka z jeziorkiem w środku. Fajne miejsce. Zachowam je w tajemnicy i będę sobie przychodziła. A mapy nikomu nie pokażę. Perspektywa Czkawki Minęły dwa lata od mojej ucieczki. Wcale nie tęsknię. Oni za mną też pewnie nie. Dotrzymałem mojego planu. Teraz mam trochę więcej mięśni, ale nie dużo, zresztą wygląd nie jest ważny. Jestem silniejszy i szybszy. Mój charakter też się zmienił. Jestem bardziej wytrzymały... Hmm... Zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Ratuję różne smoki od ludzi. Ponadto mam wrogów, którzy chcą, żebym im wyjawił sekret tresowania smoków. Oczywiście nic im nie mówię, zresztą nawet lubię się z nich nabijać. Trzymam też w tajemnicy pewien sekret, ale dowiecie się później czego on dotyczy. Pomaga mi uciekać z więzienia, chociaż bez używania tego też umiem, jest po prostu trochę trudniej. Tymi wrogami są Drago Krwawdoń i Dagur Szalony. Właśnie siedzę w lochu u Drago. Od niego trochę trudniej uciec. Właśnie mnie wrzucili po torturach do celi. Mam nadal wbity w nogę sztylet... Chyba straciłem więcej krwi niż zwykle... - Siema - przywitałem się ze strażnikiem. Ten był zaskoczony, ale po chwili nieco swobodniej rozmawialiśmy. Szybko się zorientowałem, że jest strasznie tępy. Skierowałem więc rozmowę na traktowanie strażników przez Drago. - Nie uważasz, że macie zbyt mało czasu przydzielonego na sen? - spytałem. - W sumie to masz rację, nawet teraz padam ze zmęczenia - przyznał. Mówiłem, że jest tępy. - Zobacz, musisz pilnować więźniów całą noc, a przecież oni i tak są pozamykani w celach, więc nie uciekną, a poza tym są jeszcze straże przy wejściu. Po co właściwie jest twoja posada? - No właśnie nie wiem - podrapał się po głowie. - A gdybym tak teraz się zdrzemnął? - Wspaniały pomysł, też to zrobię - powiedziałem udając zmęczonego. - Przecież i tak nikt nie da rady uciec... - udawałem, że zasnąłem. Po chwili usłyszałem chrapanie strażnika. Wstałem. Nie udawał, spał naprawdę. Szybko stopiłem kraty. Nie pytajcie w jaki sposób, dowiecie się później. Cicho przemknąłem korytarzami do klatek ze smokami. W jednej klatce widać było tylko duże, zielone oczy. Oczywiście domyśliłem się, że jest tam Szczerbatek. Szybko go uwolniłem i zdjąłem z pyska kaganiec. Dagur i Drago torturowaliby go pewnie, ale chcą mnie torturami zmusić do tresowania smoków, a sami chcieliby ujeżdżać nocną furię. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i bezszelestnie wylecielismy w górę. Cóż, Draguś nie będzie zbyt szczęśliwy... - Jak Szczerbatku, gdzie dziś nocujemy? - spytałem. - Ty wybierasz! -'' Okej... To może Wyspa Węgorzy?'' - Żartujesz? - spojrzałem na smoka jak na wariata. - Pewnie, że tak! Wybieram Lazurową Wyspę - I to rozumiem. Lećmy - Szczerbatek wystartował. Lazurowa wyspa ma dziwny kształt. Otóż jest ona takim jakby obwarzankiem, a wewnątrz znajduje się zatoka o pięknej, lazurowej właśnie barwie. Jest tam sporo plaż, piękne łąki z kwiatami i lasy. A z jednej strony wyspy są klify. A najlepsze jest to, że wyspa jest niezamieszkana przez ludzi! Tylko smoki na niej mieszkają. W sumie to jest tam dość spora różnorodność gatunków. Jeziorko pośrodku zamieszkują wodne smoki. Lazurową wyspę w sumie możemy nazwać domem, bo bardzo często tam się zatrzymujemy, ale nie, my nie mamy domu, podróżujemy sobie i zatrzymujemy się raz tam, raz tu. ''- Czkawka, polećmy naokoło'' - zaproponował Szczerbatek. - Ale dzisiaj nie będziemy szaleć, chyba jest gorzej niż zwykle - nagle poczułem się słabo. -'' Wszystko gra?'' - przed nami zupełnie nagle wyrosła jakaś góra z lodowych kolców. - Tak, lećmy na Lazurową Wyspę... -'' Nie, Czkawka ty nie dasz rady lecieć w takim stanie, zatrzymajmy się tutaj, to jest jakieś leże, smoki tu mieszkają, nic ci raczej nie grozi... '' - Na Lazurowej Wyspie też nic mi nie grozi... - Ale na Lazurową Wyspę będziemy lecieć jeszcze 2 godziny, a ty nie dasz rady - Okej - poddałem się, i tak dzisiaj on wybiera. Ruszył w stronę wyspy obok lodowca.'' '' - Wlećmy do którejś z jaskiń'' - zdecydował Szczerbatek. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko wleciał do otworu w skale. Lecieliśmy chwilę dłuższym korytarzem i po chwili znaleźliśmy się w większej jaskini.'' - Tu się zatrzymamy - powiedziałem i zabrałem się za zbieranie i układanie drewna. Szczerbatek od razu podpalił. - Ała - rany na plecach zaczęły dawać się we znaki. Zdjąłem koszulkę. Przynajmniej teraz nic nie dotyka ran. - Idźmy spać - Szczerbatek z niepokojem patrzył na lecącą krew. ''- Zająć się tym?'' - Nie trzeba, śpij... Sztylet też wyjmę jutro... -'' Ty to uparty jesteś ''- smok ogrzał sobie ziemię i zasnął. Położyłem się obok niego. Oczy same mi się zamykały. Po chwili i ja spałem. Perspektywa Valki Wracałam wczesnym rankiem z Chmuroskokiem do Sankutarium, kiedy zauważyłam coś dziwnego. Z jednej z jaskiń na pobliskiej wyspie wydobywało się światło, jakby ogniska. Ech... Pewnie kolejny człowiek polujący na smoki... Że też mu się chciało wspinać do tak wysoko umieszczonej jaskini. Ja mam prościej, polecę z Chmuroskokiem. Wlecieliśmy do krótkiego tunelu. No tak, rzeczywiście leżał tam jakiś chłopak... W kałuży krwi. Ale dziwniejsze było to, że obok niego spał czarny smok. Nocna furia. Mało tego. Miała na sobie siodło! Co oznaczało, że... Albo ten chłopak jest od Drago, albo nie zabija smoków. Zaczął się budzić. Leżał tyłem do mnie, chyba na razie mnie nie zauważył. Zauważyłam, że w nogę ma wbity sztylet. Próbował go delikatnie wyciągnąć, ale mu się nie udawało. Syknął z bólu. Nocna furia też się obudziła. Ona jednak od razu mnie zauważyła i warknęła. Chłopak błyskawicznie się odwrócił. Cofnął się od razu do swojego smoka, który otulił go skrzydłami i ogonem, aby go chronić. On na pewno nie jest od Drago. Smoki od Drago na widok kogoś takiego jak ja cieszą się, bo wiedzą, że spróbuję je uwolnić. Nie próbują chronić ludzi Drago. Chyba powinnam mu pomóc z tym sztyletem. Zaczęłam podchodzić, ale nocna furia wciąż warczała. Szybko ją uśpiłam. Chłopak już nie mógł się cofać dalej, za nim była ściana. - Usiądź - powiedziałam. Jego spojrzenie było zdziwione. - Dlaczego? - spytał chłodno. - A jak mam wyjąć ten sztylet z twojej nogi? - niechętnie wykonał polecenie. Delikatnie wyjęłam sztylet i zamarłam. Na rączce był wyrzeźbiony znak Drago. Chłopak musiał uciec od niego z więzienia. - Kim ty jesteś? - spytałam. - Obiecałem sobie, że nikomu nie powiem i dotrzymam słowa - odparł. On wydaje mi się jakiś znajomy. Nie wiem skąd mogę go znać, ale wydaje mi się, jakbym go już kiedyś spotkała. Ponadto on jest do mnie jakoś dziwnie podobny. Chyba, że... Szybko zerknęłam na jego brodę. Tak, miał tam bliznę! W przeciwieństwie do tych na plecach wyglądała na starą. Perspektywa Czkawki Zaczęła wyciągać rękę w stronę mojej twarzy. Odsunąłem się. Ona jednak nadal ją zbliżała. Nie mogłem już się odsuwać, nie miałem gdzie. Po dotknięciu mojej brody, szybko cofnęła rękę do tyłu. - Czkawka? - spytała. Zamarłem. Przez te dwa lata nikt, ale to nikt nawet nie przypuszczał kim mógłby być Smoczy Jeździec, a ona... Po prostu mnie dotknęła i już wie... - To ty? - ściągnęła maskę. - Po tylu latach... Jak to możliwe? - byłem coraz bardziej zagubiony. - Eee... Czy ja... Czy ja cię znam? - spytałem niepewnie. Trochę się zmieszała. - Byłeś zbyt mały, żeby mnie pamiętać. Ojciec opowiadał ci może o matce? - nagle w mojej głowie zaświtała pewna myśl. - Nie, tylko tyle, że umarła jak byłem jeszcze bardzo mały... - już nie ma sensu oszukiwać, i tak wie kim jestem... - Tak się nie stało. Została porwana przez smoki i mieszkała tutaj przez 17 lat... - To nie jest możliwe - szepnąłem. Spróbowałem wstać, chętnie bym teraz zwiał, ale rana na nodze coraz bardziej dawała się we znaki. Upadłbym, gdyby nie Szczerbatek, który właśnie się obudził. - Jest możliwe - powiedziała cicho. - Skąd masz te rany? Byłeś u Drago w więzieniu? - Nie pierwszy raz - mruknąłem. Otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Jak to? - spytała. - No, od dwóch lat regularnie ląduję w więzieniu u Drago i Dagura, bo koniecznie chcą poznać sekret tresowania smoków, albo przynajmniej moją tożsamość - Mówisz cały czas tak, jakbyś dwa lata temu zaczął nowe życie, czy coś takiego - stwierdziła. - Bo tak jest - odparłem. - No to mi w takim razie wszystko opowiedz od początku do końca, a ja opatrzę ci nogę - powiedziała. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale miałem wrażenie, że mogę jej zaufać. Syknąłem, kiedy Szczerbatek polizał ranę. - Okej. Zacznę może od tego, że w sumie całe moje życie na Berk byłem ofermą. No i kiedy smoki cię porwały byłem taki mały, że tego nie pamiętam. A ojciec - westchnąłem. - Ojciec mnie o to zawsze obwiniał i - zamyśliłem się. Jak powiedzieć matce, że mój ojciec, którego kochała, wyżywał się na mnie? Przypomniałem sobie o czymś. Większość moich blizn jest cieniutka (dowiecie się dlaczego) ale jedna zdecydowanie się wyróżnia. Jest długa, od ramienia do łokcia i gruba. zrobił mi ją właśnie ojciec... Podwinąłem rękaw pokazując tą bliznę matce. Spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem. - O... Oj... Ojciec ci to zrobił? - wyjąkała. - Tak - potwierdziłem. - Ale wracając do mojej opowieści. Pewnego razu szedłem właśnie nad Krucze Urwisko, kiedy usłyszałem ryk nieznanego mi smoka. Pomyślałem, że jeśli uda mi się go zabić, wreszcie przestanę być w wiosce taką ofermą. Ale nie umiałem. Miałem akurat przy sobie rybę, więc mu dałem. No i tak jakoś wyszło, że się z nim zaprzyjaźniłem. A, no i jeszcze... - zawahałem się. - Szczerbatek, myślisz, że jej powiedzieć? - spytałem po smoczemu. Szczerbatek się zamyślił. - Powiedz'- zdecydował. - Okej - przestawiłem się na język ludzi. - No to odkąd pamiętam, rozumiałem język smoków. Ale nigdy się z żadnym nie zaprzyjaźniłem, wkuwano mi, że są bestiami, więc tak o nich myślałem. Kiedy miałem 10 lat, poznałem Szczerbatka. Pokazał mi, że smoki nie są takie, jak o nich myślimy. I opowiedział mi kilka smoczych legend... - znowu się zawahałem. - Jedna z nich opowiadała, że nadejdzie kiedyś człowiek, który nie będzie zabijał smoków, będzie je rozumiał, będzie jak ich brat. Będzie on smoczym bratem - zawiesiłem głos. - No i... Ja jestem tym smoczym bratem... - Naprawdę? - spytała mama. - Mogę udowodnić, ale tutaj jest za mało miejsca - powiedziałem i spróbowałem wstać. - Co jest z tą raną? Z każdą chwilą boli bardziej i nie mogę chodzić. Nigdy tak nie jest - powiedziałem. Mama wzięła do ręki sztylet, wyjęła bukłak z wodą, obmyła sztylet i dokładnie go obejrzała. - Wszystko jasne - stwierdziła. - Co jest z tym sztyletem? - zaniepokoiłem się. - Nie miałeś doczynienia z oszołomostrachami? - spytała. - Nie, słyszałem o nich, ale nigdy żadnego nie spotkałem... - Tutaj mieszka jeden. Przez 17 lat badałam wszystkie znane mi gatunki, w tym oszołomostracha. Zauważyłam, że wszystkie zęby oszołomostrach ma zwykłe, ale jeden jest inny. Jest ostrzejszy, ma kształt zakrzywionego sztyletu, ma srebrny kolor... Rany od tego zęba są trudne do wyleczenia, trwa to długo, są bardzo bolesne, zioła tylko pogarszają sprawę... - Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że ten sztylet... - Dokładnie. Ten sztylet to kieł oszołomostracha. Drago musiał dorwać jakiegoś, jednak nie wiem, dlaczego zostawił go w twojej nodze, wie jak trudno zdobyć taki. Oszołomostrachy mają tylko jeden taki kieł w ciągu życia. Gdzie mieszkasz? - spytała mama. - W sumie to nigdzie. Wędrujemy ze Szczerbatkiem i latamy to tu, to tam, zatrzymujemy się na różnych wyspach... - Chcesz zamieszkać ze mną? - zamyśliłem się. Wreszcie miałbym rodzinę, dom... - Zgoda! - Posłuchaj - zaczęła mama. - Ta rana jest naprawdę dużo poważniejsza niż ci się wydaje... - Będę mógł latać? - spytałem niepewnie i nagle poczułem kolejną faję bólu. Rana z każdą chwilą bolała coraz bardziej. Upadłem. - Jak nie zemdlejesz z bólu... - mruknęła mama i kucnęła przy mnie. - Opatrzyć ci nogę? - Wiesz - zacząłem. - Niespecjalnie lubię zdawać się na łaskę kogoś... Ale chyba tym razem nie mam wyboru... - słabłem z każdą chwilą. Poza tym to było dziwne. Na początku rana bolała jak taka normalna, normalnie chodziłem i tak dalej, a teraz prawie mdleję z bólu... Mama zaczęła owijać nogę bandażem. Nie mogłem powstrzymać krzyku. Pierwszy raz w życiu jakaś rana bolała mnie tak, że krzyknąłem... - Może lepiej nie dotykaj tej rany - jęknąłem. Spojrzała na mnie zaniepokojona. - Muszę to zrobić, wytrzymaj - zacisnąłem zęby. Znowu przycisnęła bandaż do rany. Znowu krzyknąłem, ale nie przestała, tylko dalej owijała bandaż wokół nogi. Nie mogłem już znieść dłużej tego bólu... Zemdlałem. Jako Valka Stracił przytomność. Naprawdę, nie sądziłam, że będzie go to aż tak bolało. Sama tylko raz w życiu niechcący drasnęłam się kłem oszołomostracha i zamiast przez kilka dni, to przez kilka tygodni goiła mi się rana. Owszem, bolała, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Z drugiej strony, rana Czkawki jest dużo poważniejsza. Taka rana jest poważna nawet zadana zwykłym sztyletem, a co dopiero takim... Szybko dokończyłam owijać bandaż. - Szczerbatku, pomógłbyś? - spytałam. Smok natychmiast zjawił się obok mnie. Ostrożnie położyłam Czkawkę na jego grzbiecie i ruszyliśmy w stronę Smoczego Sankutarium. Jako Czkawka Obudziłem się w innym miejscu. Byłem w jakiejś jaskini, innej niż ta, w której się zatrzymaliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem. Ale ta jaskinia to nie była taka całkiowicie jaskinia. Była dość symetryczna, jak jakiś pokój, a ja nie leżałem na skale, tylko na łóżku. Spróbowałem wstać. Z bandażem rzeczywiście było trochę lepiej, przynajmniej mogłem chodzić, chociaż i tak z trudem. Dokuśtykałem do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. W tym innym była mama, Chmuroskok i Szczerbatek, akurat powstrzymywany przez Chmuroskoka przed popędzeniem w moją stronę. - O Czkawka, obudziłeś się? - spytała mama. - Nie, lunatykuję i przyszedłem tu nieprzytomny - odparłem z sarkazmem. - Dobrze, że wraca ci humor - stwierdziła. - A tak właściwie to z tego co zrozumiałam, 2 lata temu uciekłeś z Berk? - spytała podając mi smażoną rybę. - Tak, miałem już dosyć takiego życia... - zacząłem jeść rybę. Masakra, była obrzydliwa! Ponadto miała dziwny smak. Chyba jakieś zioło... Jakieś dziwne zioło. Skończyłem i poczekałem aż mama zje. Nagle zaczęło mi się robić niedobrze. - Mamo? - wychrypiałem. - Tak? - spojrzała na mnie zaniepokojona. Zacząłem kaszleć. Od razu podbiegła do mnie. - Dodawałaś może do tej ryby niebieskiego oleandru? - spytałem. - Tak, razem z korzeniem szakłaka nadaje on rybie wyjątkowy smak... Ale przecież nie jest szkodliwy dla ludzi! - kichnąłem. Rozbolał mnie brzuch. Niebieski oleander ma błyskawiczne działanie... Jeszcze z korzeniem szakłaka lub popiołem z drzewa loki jest wzmocnione, drzewo loki wzmacnia działanie bardziej... - Ale ja nie jestem tak całkowicie człowiekiem... - wyszeptałem. - Czkawka, przepraszam, naprawdę nie wiedziałam - mama była blada. - Nic się nie stało - powiedziałem, chociaż tak naprawdę czułem się fatalnie. Bolała mnie głowa, brzuch, było mi niedobrze i na dodatek kaszlałem, kichałem i dusiłem się. - Dla smoków niebieski oleander jest zabójczy... Tylko dla wrzeńca nie. Ale wrzeniec nie ma jadu! - wykrzyknęła. - Ma - szepnęłem. - Jak to? - nie odpowiedziałem, zacząłem znowu kaszleć i dusić się. Mama wybiegła. Po chwili wróciła z jakąś miską. - Jeden z wrzeńców dał trochę jadu - powiedziała i pomogła mi wypić zawartość miski. Brzuch mnie rozbolał bardziej. Skręcałem się z bólu jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Mama prawie cały czas przy mnie siedziała, pozbyła się jeszcze z kuchni niebieskiego oleandru. Wieczorem ból powoli zaczął przechodzić. Już było prawie całkiem ciemno, kiedy wreszcie minął. Wstałem i od razu upadłem. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem o nodze. Mama pomogła mi wstać. Usiadłem. - Jak ty sobie radziłeś przez te dwa lata? - zażartowała mama. - Proste, nie jadłem niebieskich oleandrów... - Bardzo śmieszne. Wiesz, że nie chciałam! - Wiem... Mieszkasz tu sama ze smokami? - spytałem. - Tak, a dlaczego pytasz? - Nie lubię innych ludzi - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. - Spokojnie, tutaj będziesz miał aż dosyć samotności - uśmiechnęła się. - Raczej nie, te wredne gady nie pozwolą mi się nią cieszyć - stwierdziłem. -'' Ej!'' - obruszył się Szczerbatek. - Sam jesteś wrednym gadem! - Może jestem wredny, ale nie jestem gadem! ''- Wrr...'' - strzelił mnie z ogona. Niestety, akurat w nogę... Upadłem na ziemię. Od razu podbiegli do mnie mama i Szczerbo. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała mama. Pokręciłem przecząco głową.'' '' - Czkawka, przepraszam, wiesz, że nie chciałem, prawda?'' - spytał zaniepokojony Szczerbatek.'' - Nie gniewam się - wyszeptałem. Z taką raną nie da się żyć! Nawet nie mogę się pokłócić ze Szczerbatkiem! - Drago chyba wiedział co robi wybierając do zadania rany akurat kieł oszołomostracha - powiedziała mama i mnie przytuliła. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś mnie przytulił, a ja... Dobrze się z tym czułem. Odwzajemniłem uścisk. - Cieszę się, że cię odnalazłem mamo - powiedziałem. - Ja też się cieszę - powiedziała. - Ta ucieczka to był dobry pomysł - stwierdziłem. - Ale dręczy mnie jedno pytanie. Dlaczego nigdy nie wróciłaś? Ojciec wyżywał się na mnie przez te wszystkie lata, krzyczał, że to przeze mnie moja matka nie żyje, a ty przez te wszystkie lata żyłaś. Dlaczego nie wróciłaś? - spytałem. - Bo... Bo się bałam... - powiedziała mama. - Jak to? Ale czego się bałaś? - spytałem. No ja bym się bał ojca, ale przecież oni się kochali, więc czego się mogła bać? - Jak myślisz, jak przyjętoby moją przyjaźń ze smokami? Pewnie by je zabito od razu jakbym przyleciała - powiedziała. - Poza tym bałam się jeszcze jednego - wyznała. - Czego? - Może raczej należy sptać kogo, a nie czego... Ciebie... - Co? - byłem wstrząśnięty. - Jak to mnie? - Posłuchaj mnie. Bo ja owszem, jestem twoją matką, ale Stoik nie jest twoim prawdziwym ojcem - powiedziała cicho. - Nic nie rozumiem... - Opowiem ci wszystko od początku. Dawno temu, kiedy bogowie tworzyli życie na tym świecie, każdy bóg mógł stworzyć tylko jeden rodzaj życia. Bóg Dragnatt stworzył smoki. Wspólnie z innymi bogami i boginiami wymyślili poszczególne gatunki, a inne wykształciły się same przez mieszanki tych pierwszych, czy przez dostosowanie się do otoczenia w którym żyły. Jednym słowem świat należał do smoków. A potem Thor postanowił stworzyć istoty na wzór większości bogów, bo nie wszyscy mają kształty dziś nazywne ludzkimi. Stworzył ludzi. Na początku ludzie się ukrywali, ale potem wymyślili jak tworzyć broń. I zaczęli opanowywać kolejne wyspy i zabijać smoki. Bogowie patrzyli na to z niezadowoleniem. Wtedy postanowiono, że kiedyś nadejdzie potomek Dragnatta i zwykłego człowieka. Będzie on smoczym władcą. Doprowadzi on do pokoju ze smokami. Kiedyś we śnie zobaczyłam coś dziwnego. To był umięśniony człowiek ze skrzydłami i ogonem. Powiedział, że to mnie bogowie wspólnie wybrali na matkę wielkiego smoczego władcy. Opowiedział mi całą historię. Zapewnił też, że to nie jest sen, a ja zapamiętam go ze szczegółami. Kilka tygodni później okazało się, że jestem w ciąży. Stoik nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, postanowiłam już na samym początku, że nikomu nie powiem o tym wszystkim. Kiedy się urodziłeś, wszyscy byli zdziwieni, no bo jak potomek Stoika może być taki chudy i słaby? Ponadto urodziłeś się za wcześnie. Bałam się, że nie dasz rady. Kiedyś obudziłam się w nocy. Stoik spał jak kamień. Poszłam, żeby upewnić się czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku. Zobaczyłam wtedy tego boga. Stał nad twoją kołyską, a na ciebie spadało jakieś dziwne światło. Ty byłeś uśmiechnięty. Taki byłeś tylko przy mnie, nawet przy Stoiku nie. Potem zmienił się w smoka, jeszcze raz na ciebie dmuchnął i wyleciał przez okno. Zasnąłeś, więc ja również poszłam spać. Rano jedynym śladem po wizycie boga było zadrapanie na ramie okiennej i twój dobry humor. Około pół roku później akurat trwał atak smoków. Ja jak zwykle wybiegłam i próbowałam powstrzymywać ludzi przed zabijaniem smoków. Nagle usłyszałam za plecami huk. Szybko pobiegłam do domu. Wzięłam miecz, mimo, że nigdy nie popierałam zabijania smoków. Myślałam, że smok chce cię skrzywdzić, ale było inaczej. Bawił się z tobą. Nagle kołyska przechyliła się, a smok cię zadrapał. Tą bliznę masz do dziś na brodzie. Smok podchodził do mnie. Upuściłam miecz. To nie była okrutna bestia, tylko inteligentne, łagodne stworzenie, którego dusza była odbiciem mojej. Nagle przede mną wylądował topór. Smok odwrócil się, jego źrenice się zwężyły i zionął ogniem. Cały dom płonął. Stoik skoczył po ciebie, a ja próbowałam powstzrymać smoka. Spojrzał na mnie. Byłam przygotowana na swój koniec, ale mnie nie zabił, tylko porwał. Cóż, widocznie uznał, że tutaj będzie dla mnie lepiej. Przez 17 lat badałam i opisywałam gatunki zarówno znane jak i nieznane. Ratowałam też smoki od Drago i innych ludzi. Zdarzało się też, że na pobliskich wyspach, na mojej też rozbijali się ludzie i cóż... Próbowali zabijać moich przyjaciół. Chmuroskok kolejnych wyrzucał na jakąkolwiek zaludnioną wyspę jak najdalej od Sankutarium. Kiedy zobaczyłam światło z jaskini na pobliskiej wyspie, myślałam, że to kolejny smoczy łowca. Ale to byłeś ty - zakończyła swój monolog. - Ale nadal jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem. Dlaczego się mnie bałaś? - spytałem. - Cóż, według legendy z dnia na dzień twoje umiejętności miały przybierać na sile, a ja bałam się nie tylko tego. Bałam się, że będziesz wściekły. Że nie będziesz umiał zapanować nad swoją mocą i przypadkowo zrobisz krzywdę mi, komuś z wioski, albo sobie... - Serio aż tak źle? - spytałem. - Mamo, ja ledwo nauczyłem się chodzić, większość dnia spędzałem w lesie! - Naprawdę? -spytała mama. - A rozumienie smoczej mowy? - To mam odkąd pamiętam - odpowiedziałem. - A telepatia, czy panowanie nad smokami? - Panowanie nad smokami? - zdziwiłem się. - O telepatii słyszałem, choć jeszcze nie umiem, ale panowanie nad smokami? A, no mówiłaś, że jestem smoczym władcą. Dotychczas Szczerbatek wciskał mi kit, że jestem smoczym bratem... - Widzisz, a umiesz jeszcze więcej, choć i ja nie znam tych umiejętności. Tymczasem może pokazałbyś co umie Szczerbatek? - Z przyjemnością - odparłem i wszedłem na Szczerbatka. Mama wskoczyła na Chmuroskoka. Wylecieliśmy z jaskini. - Pokażcie co umiecie - zachęciła mama. Zaczęliśmy od łatwej beczki, korkociągu i jazdy na ogonie po tafli wody. Potem ostry slalom między skałami, pętla, lot pod skrzydłami gromogrzmotów. Stanąłem na Szczerbatku, skoczyłem i pobiegłem chwilę po skalnym moście. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka po drugiej stronie. Potem skoczyłem ze Szczerbatka, a on od razu mnie złapał. Potem poleciałem za mamą. Za nami smoki z sankutarium. - Po co one za nami lecą? - spytałem. Mama nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wskazała wodę pod nami. Wyłonił się z niej wielki oszołomostrach. Byłem zachwycony. Splunął rybami dając tym samym wyżerkę innym smokom. Potem w pewnym miejscu smoki nie musiały machać skrzydłami, z łatwością unosiły się w powietrzu. Polecieliśmy z mamą wyżej. - Kiedy tu jestem, nawet chłód mi nie przeszkadza. Czuję się... - Wolna - dokończyłem za nią. - Tak to właśnie jest być smokiem Czkawka - powiedziała. - Nie no, możesz powiedzieć, że jesteś smokiem... Ale latać potrafisz? - spytałem skacząc ze Szczerbatka. Wychyliła się przestraszona, potem wykorzystałem, że patrzyła na Szczerbatka i zmieniłem się w smoka. Szybko znalazłem się za mamą i Szczerbem. Rzuciłem cień na mamę. Powoli się obróciła. - Czkawka? - spytała z niedowierzaniem. Ryknąłem w niebo. - Jasne'' - odparłem. Po smoczemu oczywiście, ale mama chyba zrozumiała o co mi chodzi. Złapałem ją w szpony i wrzuciłem na swój grzbiet. Zrobiłem masę sztuczek, a potem wrzuciłem ją z powrotem na Chmuroskoka. Sam zmieniłem się w człowieka i opadłem na Szczerbatka.'' - To było cudowne! - stwierdziła. - Nawet Chmuroskok nie potrafi tych wszystkich sztuczek! - no, a ja potrafię. Wróciliśmy do Sankutarium. - Mamo, masz tu może kuźnię? - spytałem, kiedy już zmieniłem się w człowieka. - Mam - szybko mi wyjaśniła jak dostać się do kuźni. - Co planujesz zrobić? - Coś szalonego - zaśmiałem się. Spędziłem w kuźni kilka miesięcy na projektowaniu i wykonywaniu. Opłacało się. Zrobiłem wreszcie kombinezon w którym chowam brón i mapę i wzorowany na nocnej furii hełm. Ponadto mam płonący dzięki ślinie koszmara ponocnika wysuwany miecz, którym mogę także wypuścić gaz zębiroga zamkogłowego. Jednym przyciskiem uwalniam iskrę, która podpala gaz i... Sami wiecie o po i. Mamie ulepszyłem jej strój. Właśnie sobie latamy, ona na mnie, bo smoki są zmęczone. Nagle zobaczyłem w oddali coś niepokojącego. Małe punkciki na oceanie. Popędziłem w ich stronę. Flota! Cała flota płynie... prosto na Berk! A nie, zaraz... To są dwie floty! Drago i Dagur! Zjednoczyli się! Niedobrze, źle, niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze, nawet fatalnie...Mama też to zauważyła. - Wracamy - stwierdziła. - Weźmiemy ze sobą małe wsparcie! - nawet nie dokończyła, a zawróciłem. Wcześniej latałem z nią szybko, ale tak, żebym mógł robić akrobacje. Teraz zobaczy co to jest prędkość smoczego władcy... Kiedy tylko wylądowaliśmy, zmieniłem się w człowieka. Siodło samo ze mnie spadło. - Mamo, pozostanę człowiekiem. Nie mogą dowiedzieć się kim jestem - oznajmiłem. - Jasna sprawa, weźmiemy jak najwięcej smoków - powiedziała. Cóż... Może i nienawidzę ludzi z Berk, ale po co mają ginąć bezsensownie setki, jeśli nie tysiące ludzi i smoków? Ryknąłem głośno. - Wszystkie smoki czekają przed Sankutarium - oznajmiłem. - Wszystkie? - zdziwiła się mama. - No nie, zostały pisklęta i kilka dorosłych, żeby się opiekowały nimi. - A alfa? - Też czeka na zewnątrz. Wskakuj na Chmuroskoka! - ja tymczasem wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i wystrzeliliśmy na zewnątrz. Smoki i oszołomostrach ruszyli za nami. Szybko dotarliśmy na Berk. Nawet przed całą flotą. - Ja się nie będę odzywała, żeby mnie nie rozpoznali - powiedziała jeszcze mama. - Dobry pomysł - wylądowałem na placu ze Szczerbatkiem. - Ludzie! - krzyknąłem nie tylko do zbierającego się tłumu, ale i do całej wioski w sumie. - Dzisiaj zaatakują was dwie floty naraz. Drago Krwawdoń i Dagur Szalony zjednoczyli się. Przybyłem tu wraz ze smokami, alfą wszystkich smoków i jeszcze jednym smoczym jeźdźcem, aby wam pomóc w walce! - oznajmiłem. Z tłumu wyszedł Stoik. Dziękowałem wszystkim bogom, że mam na sobie maskę. - Smoczy Jeźdźcze! - powiedział. - Dlaczego chcesz nam pomóc i skąd mamy wiedzieć, że możemy ci ufać? - spytał. - Sam nie wiem, dlaczego chcę wam pomóc, bo was nienawidzę - stwierdziłem zgodnie z prawdą. - Ale Drago i Dagura nienawidzę bardziej! A co do ufania... No cóż, jeśli chcecie, nie musicie mi ufać, ale uwierzcie mi, widok dwóch flot twoich dwóch największych wrogów nie jest zbyt miły. A poza tym gdybym chciał was zabić to już dawno byście nie żyli - powiedziałem. - Ale jest pewien warunek - zastrzegłem. - Jaki? - Nie będziecie atakować smoków, musicie przyjąć do wiadomości, że są po naszej stronie - oznajmiłem. - Będą walczyć z wrogiem - Ile masz smoków? - spytał Stoik. - Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? - spytałem z uśmiechem, którego na szczęście nikt nie widział dzięki masce. - Naprawdę - Ale jeśli ktoś z was zaatakuje któregoś ze smoków... - nie dokończyłem. Każdy przełknął ślinę ze strachu. Przywołałem smoki po smoczemu, czyli rykiem. Z wody wyłonił się oszołomostrach, a smoki wyleciały z kryjówek. - Hmm... - zamyśliłem się. - Czegoś mi tu brakuje - teraz ryknąłem najgłośniej jak umiałem. Wiecie co zrobiłem? Przywołałem smoki z leża przy Berk i ich królową, czerwoną śmierć. Wszyscy wikingowie patrzyli na to zdumieni. Smoki tymczasem usiadły wszędzie w wiosce. Każdy niepewnie rozglądał się dookoła. - Spokojnie, to tylko smoki - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Nie zaatakują pierwsze, poza tym to przyjazne gady - podrapałem Szczerbatka za uchem. - Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - powiedział Stoik. - Czy ten smok to nocna furia? - Tak. Mało tego, to jest ta sama nocna furia, która atakowała waszą wyspę, a 2 lata temu przestała - powiedziałem. Ludzie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. - Przestała właśnie dlatego, że się z nią zaprzyjaźniłem - zakończyłem. Nagle wylądował przede mną i Stoikiem zmiennoskrzydły. -'' Już nadpływają, szybko, niech ludzie się szykują! Mają po swojej stronie smoki i oszołomostracha! '' - Dlaczego on tak warczy? - spytał Stoik. - Nie warczy, tylko dostarcza ważnych informacji. Skąd Drago ma oszołomostracha i jak wytresował smoki? - spytałem zmiennoskrzydłego. - Przecież jak mnie torturował to mu nigdy nie powiedziałem jak to robić! ''- Oszołomostracha zniewolił, kiedy ten był jeszcze pisklakiem. Smoki zmusił siłą do posłuszeństwa!'' - Co? Jak to? Dobra, nieważne. Smokami ja się zajmę, posłuchają się mnie i to z własnej woli, a nie zmuszone do tego - oceniłem. - A oszołomostrach? - Jemu trzeba będzie wytłumaczyć na spokojnie kim jestem, prawda? - spytałem smoka. - Dobrze, a jeszcze zostają dwie floty, łącznie ponad sto tysięcy ludzi! - Posłuchaj mnie, jest ich sto tysięcy, ale my będziemy mieli po swojej stronie dwa razy tyle smoków, dwa oszołomostrachy, czerwoną śmierć i mnie. Wygramy to, chociaż bez ofiar się nie obędzie - powiedziałem. - Ludzie! Szykujcie się! Wróg już tu płynie! - Stoik zaczął wszystkich zaganiać do zbrojowni i wspólnie z Pyskaczem rozdawali broń. Ledwie skończyli, rozległy się rogi obwieszczające przybycie wroga. Zaczęli cumować na plaży, tam też wszyscy się udali. - Kto was uprzedził o naszym przybyciu? - spytał zły Drago. Jeszcze mnie nie zauważył. - Chciałeś powiedzieć chyba ataku, a nie przybyciu - powiedziałem głośno. - No cóż, ja ich poinformowałem - po tym zacząłem rozmawiać po smoczemu. Z wody wyłonił się oszołomostrach. ''- Hejka! Ale ty wiesz, że Drago mógłbyś zabić jednym krokiem i byłbyś wolny?'' - spytałem po smoczemu olbrzyma. - Ha, widzisz, kogo ja mam po swojej stronie, wygram na pewno! - krzyknął Drago. Nie zwróciłem na niego najmniejszej uwagi. ''- Bił mnie jak byłem mały, wyrwał mi srebrny kieł i teraz się go boję ''- wyznał oszołomostrach. - Jak masz na imię? ''- Dark'' ''- Ładne. Wiesz, że tym twoim kłem to oberwałem w nogę? ''- pokazałem bandaż. ''- Drago zrobił z niego sztylecik... '' ''- Mogę ci pomóc, ale mnie uwolnij od tego potwora'' - zaproponował Dark. - Z przyjemnością. Pomożesz z raną czy w walce? ''- Trochę z tym pierwszym i całkowicie z tym drugim. Gdzie mogę później zamieszkać? '' ''- Smocze Sankutarium? Dużo smoków i towarzystwo drugiego oszołomostracha'' - zaproponowałem. ''- Wspaniale! Wystarczy rozpuścić mój lód. To uśmierzy ból rany zadanej srebrnym kłem. Nie zagoi jej, ale łatwiej ci będzie funkcjonować'' - powiedział. -'' Rozpuścisz łańcuchy?'' - pstryknąłem. Kilka śmiertników zabrało się za roztapianie. Szybko poszło, w końcu zębacze mają najgorętszy ogień... - Teraz nam pomożesz? ''- Oczywiście ''- przypatrzył mi się uważniej. ''- Zaraz! Ty jesteś smoczym władcą?'' - A i owszem'' - oszołomostrach przeszedł i stanął za mną.'' - Ale jak?! - Drago był wściekły. - Widzisz? To jest panowanie nad smokami. To jest zyskanie lojalności smoka! Nie zdobędziesz tego siłą Drago! - Skąd niby wiesz w jaki sposób wytresowałem smoki?! - Serio myślisz, że nie mam szpiegów? - za mną znikąd pojawił się zmiennoskrzydły. - Nadal mam ogromną armię smoków i ludzi! - krzyknął zły Drago. - Czyżby? - zaśmiałem się po czym głośno ryknąłem w niebo. W tłumaczeniu znaczyło to mniej więcej, że nie musicie służyć temu złemu człowiekowi, możecie go teraz porzucić i stać się wolnymi smokami. Wszystkie smoki wzniosły się w górę i wisiały w powietrzu za mną. Pstryknąłem palcami. Wyłonił się drugi oszołomostrach, czerwona śmierć i ogromniaste stado smoków. - I co Drago? Nadal jesteś taki pewien, że wygrasz? - Do ataku! - wrzasnął Drago. Jednak ludzie z Berk mało walczyli. Czerwona śmierć zionęła ogniem w obie floty naraz. Ludzie zaczęli wyskakiwać do wody i uciekać na ląd. W tym momencie z dwóch stron naraz natarły oszołomostrachy, tworząc lodową barierę, aby ludzie nie mogli wyjść z wody. Przy okazji jedną czwartą armii zamroziły. Teraz natarli mieszkańcy Berk i smoki. Wyciągnięto pułapki. Sporo smoków zaczęło spadać zaplątane w sieci. Czerwona śmierć widząc to, znowu zionęła ogniem. W końcu smoki są ognioodporne, a sieci nie. Niektóre statki zaczęły się wycofywać, ale Dark wytworzył lodowy mur. - Co Szczerbatku? Dołączamy się do walki? - wystartowałem równo z mamą i Chmuroskokiem. Dopiero teraz Stoik zwrócił uwagę na czteroskrzydłego smoka. Wydawało się, jakby nagle w jego oczach zalśniły łzy, ale mogło to być równie dobrze złudzenie, bo po chwili dalej walczył. Nagle poczułem, że spadamy. Nie! Jakaś sieć w nas trafiła! Spadaliśmy w sam środek floty wroga. Już byłem pewny, że to będzie mój koniec, kiedy... Uff, czerwona śmierć zionęła ogniem. Każdy, zarówno z Berk, jak i z wrogów myślał, że to mój koniec. - Widzicie, smoczy jeździec zginął! - usłyszałem krzyk Drago. - Niekoniecznie! - wylecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem z ognia. Nie mówiłem wam, że jestem ognioodporny jak smok? A no cóż, mój błąd... - Jak ty przeżyłeś?! Powinieneś być martwy! - wrzasnął Drago. - No już, nie ekscytuj się tak. Nie pierwszy raz tak robię - ziewnąłem. - Wkurzasz mnie coraz bardziej! - Już, trzęsę się ze strachu - parsknąłem. - Widzisz, przegraliście. Już każdy oprócz ciebie i Dagura jest martwy. Mógłbym dać wam łódź i kazać się wynosić, ale to byłby błąd. Bo wtedy na pewno za ileś lat powrócilibyście, by zemścić się na niewinnych mieszkańcach wioski - dałem Darkowi sygnał. Zionął lodem zamrażając ich oboje na zawsze. - Wspaniale sobie poradziłeś - szepnęła mama i wylądowała z Chmuroskokiem. Ja i Szczerbatek stanęliśmy obok. Zauważyłem, że Stoik patrzy w oczy tnącemu burzę. - Są jacyś ranni? - spytałem. - Niewielu. Nikt nie jest poważnie ranny - odparł Stoik. To dobrze. No cóż, kiedy tylko przeciągnęliśmy smoki na naszą stronę było wiadomo, że wygramy. No właśnie... Szkoda, że ze smokami trochę gorzej. - Lori, niech wszystkie ranne smoki przyjdą tutaj - zwrociłem się do zmiennoskrzydłego. Długo nie musiałem czekać. Nie jest dobrze, od kilku do kilkunastu rannych smoków z jednego gatunku. Wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. - Ludzie! - krzyknąłem. - Smoki wam pomogły, teraz wy im pomóżcie! Jest tu dużo rannych smoków, proszę pomóżcie się nimi zająć! - zawołałem. - Niech przyjdzie też Gothi - dodałem. - Skąd ty tyle o nas wiesz? - spytał Stoik. - Nie twoja sprawa - mruknąłem. - W twoim domu zostanie Czaszkochrup, huczący róg - Huczący róg? - Nie macie w księdze ponad połowy tych gatunków - powiedziałem. - Czaszkochrup to ten zielono-czerwony smok. Zaraz porozdzielam smoki do innych mieszkańców. Zostanę tu, póki nie wydobrzeją - postanowiłem. Znaczące chrząknięcie mojej mamy sprawiło, że szybko podszedłem do niej. - Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? - spytała cicho. - Wiem, że im mniej czasu spędzamy tutaj, tym lepiej, ale muszę mieć pewność, że ludzie nie porzucą potem tych smoków tylko po to, żeby mieć je z głowy. Sami ni damy sobie rady z tyloma smokami - oznajmiłem. - W sumie to masz rację - przyznała po chwili. - Gdzie możemy chwilowo zamieszkać? - spytałem Stoika. - Mam dwa wolne pokoje w moim domu - odparł. Reszta dnia minęła na opatrywaniu smoków i przydzielaniu ich do wikingów. Wieczorem postanowiłem zajrzeć do kuźni. - Witaj Pyskacz - powiedziałem w wejściu. - Skąd znasz moje imię? - spytał zdziwiony kowal. - Nie pytaj - powiedziałem. - Mogę wejść? - Jasne - Co teraz robisz? - spytałem. - Naprawiam i ostrzę broń po walce oraz robię nową - Pomogę ci - zdecydowałem. - Od czego mogę zacząć? - zerknąłem na kartkę z zamówieniami. - 10 mieczy? Zostaw to mi. Zrobię je w półtorej godziny - zabrałem się do roboty. Pyskacz co chwilę przerywał pracę i patrzył co robię. Ja za to nie przestawałem w pracy, i rzeczywiście, po półtorej godziny miałem wszystkie 10 mieczy skończone. - Niesamowite miecze - powiedział za moimi plecami Pyskacz, kiedy odkładałem gotową broń. - Jeden mój pomocnik robił takie same. Nikt nie umiał robić takich świetnych mieczy jak on - westchnął. Zesztywniałem. Ktokolwiek jeszcze o mnie pamięta? Dziwne, nie spodziewałem się. - Opowiesz mi o nim? - spytałem. - No cóż, nie był dobrze zbudowany i wśród rówieśników był pośmiewiskiem. Imię też nie poprawiało sprawy, bo na imię miał Czkawka. Nigdy też nie zabił żadnego smoka, w ogóle nie umiał walczyć, co też nie było przyjmowane pozytywnie. Był za to bardzo inteligentny, w sumie to był według mnie jedyną osobą w wiosce, z którą można było porozmawiać o czymś innym niż walce. Znikał gdzieś od małego na całe dnie, lub przesiadywal tutaj. W sumie to niczym mieszkańcom nie zawinił, ale i tak się z niego nabijano. Dwa lata temu... W sumie nie wiadomo. Uciekł, zaginął? Może został porwany przez smoka? Albo zabity? Prawdopodobnie już nie żyje... - A kto był jego ojcem? - udawałem, że nic nie wiem. - Wódz, Stoik Ważki. Nigdy nie okazywał chłopakowi zrozumienia, obwiniał go też o porwanie przez smoki jego żony - powiedział Pyskacz. - W takim razie nie miał łatwego życia - podsumowałem. - No nie miał. A jego dobrych stron nikt nie doceniał. Nikt nie zauważał, jaki jest inteligentny, nikt nie przyjmował do wiadomości, jaką wspaniałą robi broń. Kiedy roko temu znalazłem jego projekty, byłem pod wrażeniem. Sam nigdy nie wymyśliłbym tylu rzeczy. Nie umiem ich zrobić, ale wiem, że jest to możliwe. W sumie to chyba jestem jedyną osobą na wyspie, której go brakuje - zakończył. Łał, nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. - No, ja już będę się zbierał - stwierdziłem. - Jasne, jasne, i tak dużo zrobiłeś - powiedział. Wyszedłem z kuźni. Tak jak przypuszczałem. Każdy już o mnie zapomniał. Czego ja się spodziewałem? Wszedłem do domu Stoika, dawniej też mojego. Dostałem mój dawny pokój do spania, mama też swój. Czaszkochrup leżał przy kominku. Miał pocharataną łapę i rozcięcie na skrzydle. Dobrze, że będzie mógł latać. Jednak mnie zdziwiło coś innego. Mianowicie przy Czaszkochrupie siedział Stoik. Obok smoka stał pełny kosz ryb, ale ten akurat spał. Cicho wszedłem po schodach do mojego pokoju. Szczerbatek już spał. Poszedłem do pokoju mamy. - Mogę wejść? - spytałem cicho. - Jasne, wchodź - siedziała na łóżku w kombinezonie, zdjęła tylko maskę. - Dla ciebie to też jest trudne? - spytałem. - Nawet nie wiesz jak. Momentami aż mnie korci, żebym sie ujawniła, ale chwilę później pojawia się jakaś blokada - westchnęła. - Też tak mam - Dobrze, że wygraliśmy - Nawet nie chcę mówić co by było, gdyby było inaczej. Drago albo zniewoliłby alfę, albo Dark by go zabił. Kontrolowałby wszystkie smoki, które natomiast byłyby pod kontrolą Drago, czyli Drago kontrolowałby wszystkie smoki... - Wiem. Ale tak nie jest. Może nawet Berk zawrze pokój ze smokami - powiedziała z nadzieją. - Teraz to już praktycznie przesądzone. Te smoki, które są ranne, na pewno będą chciały tu zostać, a czerwona śmierć już nie będzie im kazała atakować wiosek, jeśli wikingowie zadbają, żeby nie głodowała. Z pomocą smoków będą mogli łowić o wiele więcej ryb, więc się uda - stwierdziłem. Nagle usłyszałem głosy na dole. Szybko nałożyliśmy maski i zbiegliśmy na dół. Jacyś ludzie rozmawiali ze Stoikiem. - Co się stało? - spytałem. - Ponoć jeden z ludzi Drago przeżył. Widziano nieznanego uzbrojonego człowieka na skraju lasu - powiedział jeden z ludzi. Zaraz... To Gruby! Czyli drugi to Wiadro. - Idziemy tam - zdecydowałem. - Weźmiemy ze sobą smoki - Pójdę z tobą - oznajmił Stoik. - My też - powiedzieli Gruby i Wiadro. Popatrzyłem na mamę. Skinęła głową. Wybiegliśmy. Za nami Szczerbatek i Chmuroskok. Musiałem na nich kilka razy czekać, nie mieli zbyt dobrze wyrobionej kondycji. Dotarliśmy na skraj lasu. Ale nigdzie nie było widać niczego podejrzanego. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w las. Nagle poczułem ukłucie na szyi. Osunąłem się na ziemię. Ostatnie co usłyszałem to bojowy okrzyk Stoika i ryki smoków. Jako Valka Z przerażeniem zobaczyłam jak Czkawka osuwa się na ziemię. Błyskawicznie dojrzałam człowieka Drago. A więc musiał przeżyć jako jedyny i chciał się zemścić. Szczerbatek błyskawicznie posłał tam plazmę. Gruby szybko pobiegł, aby się upewnić, że wróg na pewno jest martwy. Ja tymczasem podeszłam do Czkawki. Z jego szyi wystawało coś kolorowego. Strzałka do rzucania. Jednak to nie była strzałka usypiająca. Kiedy ją wyjęłam, zobaczyłam, że ranka robi się czarna. To musi być trucizna. Niedobrze. Nawet bardzo niedobrze. Czkawka może tego nie przeżyć. Z oczu zaczęły mi lecieć łzy. Stoik podszedł i podniósł Czkawkę. Nie protestowałam, sama nie dałabym rady go unieść. Ruszyliśmy w stronę chaty Stoika. - Gruby, idź po Gothi - rozkazał Stoik. Weszliśmy do domu i Stoik położył Czkawkę na łóżku. - Smoki atakują! - rozległo się na zewnątrz. Wybiegłam. W oddali widać było ogromną chmarę smoków. - Nie atakują - odezwałam się po raz pierwszy, odkąt jesteśmy na Berk. - Lecą, aby pilnować smoczego jeźdźca - powiedziałam i weszłam z powrotem do domu. Gothi już stała przy Czkawce. Obok niej stał Pyskacz. - Nabazgrała, że to silna trucizna i niestety nie zna na nią odtrutki. Prawie na pewno umrze - powiedział Pyskacz. Zaczęłam płakać. Teraz już nie przejmowałam się czy ktoś mnie rozpozna, czy nie. Po prostu płakałam. - Nie, nie nie - mówiłam opierając głowę o krawędź łóżka. - Valka? - usłyszałam za sobą głos Stoika. No pięknie, oczywiście musiał mnie rozpoznać i to akurat teraz! - To ty? - skinęłam głową i zdjęłam maskę. Chyba go zatkało, ale nie odwracałam się. Kucnął obok mnie i objął. Poczułam się tak, jak za dawnych lat, jednak nadal płakałam. - Kim on jest? - spytał. Zawahałam się. Z jednej strony może nie miało sensu dłuższe ukrywanie się, skoro i tak zostałam rozpoznana, ale... Czkawka na pewno nie chciałby, żebym go ujawniła. - Na razie nie mogę powiedzieć. Póki żyje, on będzie o sobie decydował - szepnęłam. Jako Dragnatt Trwa właśnie kolejne zebranie bogów. Nuda. Skupiają się tylko na ludziach na tych zebraniach. Jakby ludzie byli najważniejsi na świecie. - Dragnatcie? Słyszałeś co powiedziałem? - spytał Odyn. Ocknąłem się. - Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się - odparłem błyskawicznie się prostując. - I to nieźle - zaśmiała się Freja. - Dotarły do nas informacje, że smoczy władca najpewniej umrze w ciągu kilku dni! - krzyknęła Frigg wbiegając do sali. - Co? - natychmiast się podniosłem. - Jak to się stało? - Jeden z ludzi Drago Krwawdonia, jedyny który przeżył, zatruł go. I to nie byle czym. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć skąd on to wziął - pokręciła głową Hel. - Czym? - spytał Thor. - Jad czarnej śmierci wymieszany z niebieskim oleandem i popiołem z drzewa loki - Co?! - krzyknąłem. - Czarna śmierć jest zabójcza dla ludzi, a niebieski oleander dla gadów. Popiół z drzewa loki natomiast zwiększa około dziesięciokrotnie moc trucizny! Thorze, czy musiałeś stworzyć akurat ludzi? Tylko przeszkadzają na ziemi! Są źli i okrutni! - Twojego syna też to dotyczy? - parsknął Baldur. - On jest człowiekiem tylko w pewnej części! Poza tym doskonale wiecie o co mi chodzi! - Wiemy - powiedział Odyn. - Ja również nie jestem zadowolony z poczynań ludzi. Jednak nie wszyscy są źli. Zobaczcie - w chmurze dymu nad stołem wszyscy zobaczyli obraz Valki płaczącej przy łóżku smoczego władcy. - To ją wybraliśmy na matkę smoczego władcy i to nie bez powodu - powiedział Odyn. - Wie co to dobro - A ten facet obok niej? - spytała Frigg. - Zupełne przeciwieństwo. Kiedy Valkę porwały smoki, wyżywał się na Czkawce. Popatrzcie na jego rękę, od ramienia do łokcia - powiedziała. Wszyscy bogowie dojrzeli ogromną bliznę. - Zrobił to synowi? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Nanna. Chrząknąłem. - To nie jest jego syn - syknąłem. - Oj, wiecie o co mi chodzi. On myśli, że to jest jego syn - Teraz to on nie wie kim jest chłopak leżący na łóżku - mruknął Tyr. - Ale bijąc go wiedział! - krzyknąłem. - Wyluzuj, Dragnatt - powiedział Thor. - Teraz to nieważne. Trzeba skupić się na tym, że jak czegoś nie zrobimy, to legenda zaraz przejdzie to historii! - Tylko jedno nam pozostało - odezwał się Odyn. - Chyba nie myślisz o... - nie dokończyła Sif. - Dokładnie. Zrobi to Dragnatt. W końcu to jego syn. Dzisiaj. I proponuję nie czekać do nocy, bo Czkawka może jej nie dożyć - stwierdził. - A ludzie? - spytałem. - Nie mogą mnie zobaczyć! - Mogą. Zresztą - przypatrzył mi się uważnie. - Ukrywasz coś - teraz już każdy patrzył na mnie. - Masz rację - powiedziałem. - Kiedy prawie 17 lat temu udałem się na ziemię, bo Czkawka... Bo Czkawka był zbyt słaby, żeby przeżyć... Valka mnie zobaczyła. Zmieniłem się szybko w smoka i odleciałem, nie widziała mnie długo, ale na pewno to zapamiętała. Poza tym nie pamiętacie jak objawiałem się jej we śnie? - Tym bardziej nie masz się czym martwić - stwierdził Odyn, po czym obwieścił. - Koniec zebrania! - wyleciałem z sali. Udałem się od razu na Berk. Jeszcze chwilę wisiałem w powietrzu wysoko nad wioską, po czym zanurkowałem w dół w stronę domu wodza. Jako Valka Nagle coś uderzyło o dach. Błyskawicznie podniosłam głowę. - To jakiś smok? - spytał Pyskacz stojący z tyłu. - Raczej nie - skąd tu się wzięła jakaś dziewczyna?! Nieważne, ale ma rację. To nie może być smok. Nawe przez okno, mimo, że był dzień, do pokoju wpadało złote światło. Istota weszła do pokoju przez okno i przygasiła lekko blask. Stanęła po drugiej stronie łóżka. Podniosłam wzrok i zamarłam. To był Dragnatt. To był na pewno on. Mocno umięśniony, ale tak bez przesady człowiek ze złotymi, smoczymi skrzydłami i ogonem. Ogromnymi skrzydłami, które ledwo mieściły się w pokoju. Spojrzał na Czkawkę ewidentnie zmartwionym wzrokiem. Rozpostarł swoje złote skrzydła nad Czkawką. Na smoczego władcę spadło z nich złote światło. Ręce również uniósł nad nieprzytomnym. Czkawka wyglądał okropnie. Był cały biały, a rana na nodze ziała czernią, podobnie jak ranka na szyi. Pod wpływem złotego światła jego skóra zaczęła nabierać kolorów. Spojrzał potem na nogę. - Z tym nic nie mogę zrobić - powiedział. - Trzeba amputować - oznajmił. Poczułam, jak grunt usuwa mi się spod nóg. - Nie ma innego wyjścia? - spytałam. Pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nawet jakbym się pozbył rany, to nic nie da. On nadal będzie odczuwał w tym miejscu coraz silniejszy ból, i tak skończyłoby się to amputacją. Odyn by mógł, ale ja nie - powiedział. Na nodze Czkawki rozbłysło silne światło. Zacisnęłam oczy, ale to nie pomogło. Kiedy je otworzyłam, Czkawka już nie miał nogi. Miał już również protezę. Czarną, ze złotymi zawijasami, które powoli wygasały. Pozostały potem złote, ale już nie świeciły. Zaczął powoli otwierać oczy. Od razu otworzyl je szerzej, kiedy zobaczył postać stojącą obok łóżka. Nie wydawał się jednak przestraszony, jedynie zdziwiony. Dragnatt powiedział coś po smoczemu, ale nie zrozumiałam. Po chwili pojęłam, że to starożytny język smoków, znany tylko bogom... I Czkawce. Mówił dłuższą chwilę. Czkawka coś mu odpowiedział. Bóg uśmiechnął się, zmienił w złotego smoka i wyleciał przez okno. Od razu przytuliłam syna. - Bałam się, że nie przeżyjesz - powiedziałam. Perspektywa Czkawki - A ja ani trochę - powiedziałem. Podniosła głowę wyraźnie zdziwiona. - Wiedziałem, że nie zgodzę się na zostawienie tutaj wszystkich smoków - chrząknęła. - No i ciebie. No i teraz już wiem, że na pewno mówiłaś prawdę - stwierdziłem. Każdy gapił się na mnie wielkimi jak talerze oczami. Chciałem wstać. O dziwo, nie czułem już bólu po sztylecie. W ogóle nogi tam nie czułem... szybko spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku i zamarłem. Noga kończyła się za kolanem, dalej była proteza. - Jak to się stało? - szepnąłem. - Dragnatt nie umiał tego wyleczyć. Powiedział, że i tak skończyłoby się to amputacją, mówił, że Odyn by umiał, ale on nie... - ostrożnie wstałem. Na początku opierałem się o łóżko, ale po chwili już nawet mi wychodziło bez podtrzymywania się. - A co tu się właściwie stało? - spytała jakaś blondwłosa dziewczyna. Czyżby Astrid? - Mam nadzieję, że nie powiedziałaś? - spytałem mamy. - Spokojnie. Powiedziałam im, że póki żyjesz, ty będziesz decydował - To dobrze. Ale wnioskuję, że wiedzą już kim jesteś? - Wiedzą - Czyli w sumie to nie ma sensu dłużej się ukrywać - zdjąłem hełm. - Ktoś się domyśli kim jestem? - spytałem. - Czkawka? - spytała cicho ta blondwłosa, która może jest Astrid. Pyskacz i Stoik tylko patrzyli się na mnie w osłupieniu. - Tak - powiedziałem obojętnym głosem. - Skąd wiesz? - Jak już twoje notesy i rysunki miały się kurzyć przez te dwa lata... - wzruszyła ramionami. - A ty? - Ale co ja? - No twoje imię! Nie pamiętam! - Straciłeś pamięć? - zaniepokoiła się mama. - Nie, ale dwa lata to mnóstwo czasu - parsknąłem. - Astrid - powiedziała. Zamarłem. Jest tak jak przypuszczałem. - My pójdziemy na dół - powiedziała mama i razem ze Stoikiem i Pyskaczem wyszła z pokoju. W ogóle nie pomyśleli, że ja może nie chcę z nią zostawać sam na sam! Dawniej to mi dokuczała, tak jak wszyscy, a teraz co? Na zewnątrz się zmieniłem to przestali! Astrid wyciągnęła trochę rzeczy. Jeden z moich notesów, kilka rysunków i smocze łuski. To chyba moja mapa! - Resztę zostawiłam w domu - powiedziała i wręczyła mi pierwszy rysunek. Podpisany nazwą gatunku Szczerbatek... - Co mnie naszło? - Ale na co? - Że podpisałem rysunek Szczerbatka! - nagle ta czarna gadzina wskoczyła przez okno do pokoju. - Szczerbatek! Gdzie byłeś gadzie jeden? Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. - O co ci chodzi? ''- Ja nie chcę nic mówić, ale obok ciebie siedzi dziwczyna... Na dodatek jedna z tych, którzy się z ciebie wyśmiewali...'' - Wiem o tym... Też nie jestem zachwycony! - Rozumiesz go? - spytała Astrid. - Nie, udaję - parsknąłem. Zerknąłem na mapę. - Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś domyśli się co zrobić żeby zobaczyć napisy na mapie - stwierdziłem. - Jakoś tak samo mi wpadło do głowy... - Ale Smocze Leże nadal istnieje. Co, Stoik nawet z mapą nie umiał go odnaleźć? - zaśmiałem się. - Nikomu nie pokazałam mapy - powiedziała. - Dlaczego? - byłem zdziwiony. Każdy na jej miejscu po znalezieniu takiej mapy od razu zaniósłby ją Stoikowi... - Bo wcześniej przejrzałam twoje rysunki, przeczytałam opisy, przeczytałam o tych wszystkich smokach... Na smoczym szkoleniu byłam najlepsza, ale podczas zajęć, na których miało zostać ustalone kto zabije smoka uznałam, że nie chcę tego robić... Dałam się pokonać dziewczynie z innej wyspy, na której odbywalo się nasze szkolenie - powiedziała. Zdziwiłem się jeszcze bardziej. - Nie chciałaś zabić smoka? - spytałem wolno. - Dzięki tobie coś zrozumiałam - powiedziała, a ja poczułem narastającą złość. - Smoki wcale nie są takie okrutne - E, no co ty! - krzyknąłem. - Nie wiedziałem. Powiem więcej, ludzie są bardziej okrutni niż smoki! - nagle zacząłem się przemieniać. Cholera. Teraz się dowie! Byłem już smokiem. szybko zbiegłem na dół. Mama zdziwiła się na mój widok. - Co się stało? - spytała. - Wkurzyłem się... - nauczyłem ją smoczej mowy, na razie trochę koślawo, ale bardzo dobrze jej idzie. - Na co? - Astrid mnie wkurzyła. Nic nie powiedziała, ale ja nie umiem wybaczyć... '' - Rozumiem, ale... ''Możesz się zmienić - to ostatnie szepnęła po smoczemu. - No i rutaj jest mały klops... - zawiesiłem się. Jak jej to powiedzieć? - Mianowicie? - Nie mogę! - byłem już spanikowany. - Jak to nie możesz? - mama wstała. -'' No nie mogę! Próbuję, ale nic się nie dzieje!'' - Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - Jakie? - Dlaczego jesteś koszmarem ponocnikiem? - Co?! -'' spojrzałem na siebie. Faktycznie, nie byłem sobą! -'' Możesz pewnie się zmieniać we wszystkie gatunki ''- powiedziała mama.- Zmień się w... marazmora! - spróbowałem. Poszło banalnie. Ale nadal nie mogłem się zmienić w człowieka. Zmieniłem się w siebie.'' - No, w tej postaci czuję się najlepiej'' - powiedziałem z zadowoleniem.'' - Uspokój się i wtedy spróbuj - powiedziała mama. ''- Zmienić się? Masz rację ''- kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów, znowu próbuję... I nic! Co ja robię źle? ''- Nie udaje mi się!'' - Dziwne... Już wiem! Musisz poczekać do jutra -'' Cały dzień mam być smokiem? Jest ranek! Dobra, mówił, że zdarzy się coś niespodziewanego, ale coś takiego?'' - Kto ci mówił? ''- Dragnatt! Nie zrozumiałaś go?'' - Nie. Mówiliście w starożytnym języku smoków, którego nie znam, chociaż umiem rozpoznać - Aha... Mówisz Stoikowi? - O czym? - Wypadałoby żeby wiedział, że to jestem ja, że nie jestem jego synem... I powiedz mu, że nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru mu wybaczać - dodałem. Mama jęknęła i zasłoniła sobie oczy. - No dobra... Jesteś pewien? - Skoro tak mówię to znaczy, że jestem! - nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś łatwo się ostatnio denerwuję. - Stoik... - zwróciła się do rudowłosego. Gadał akurat z Pyskaczem. - Co to za smok Val? - spytał. - Ten smok to Czkawka - powiedziała cicho. - Co?! Co ten bóg mu zrobił! - krzyknął. ''- Nie obrażaj go!'' - wrzasnąłem. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie zdziwieni. Stoik się trochę uspokoił. Usłyszałem skrzypienie schodów. To Astrid wolno schodziła. Stanęła obok Valki. - Dragnatt nic Czkawce nie zrobił. Czkawka tak ma od urodzenia, nauczył się tego jak miał 3 lata, a ty nic nie zauważyłeś - powiedziała. - Jak miałem zauważyć, jak całe dnie spędzał w lesie? - spytał Stoik. Zbliżyłem się. Blizna, ta od ramienia do łokcia była widoczna również w postaci smoka. Pokazałem mu ją.'' '' - Kojarzysz może? ''- warknąłem.'' - Czkawka, on cię teraz nie rozumie - powiedziała mama. - Ale powarczeć mogę''! - odwarknąłem i odszedłem z powrotem za mamę.'' - Skąd on ma tą bliznę? - spytał Stoik. Poczułem jak się coś we mnie gotuje. -'' Ty się jeszcze pytasz!!! - wrzasnąłem. - Nie pamiętasz?! Przyniosłem ci nowy topór, a ty postanowiłeś przetestować go na mnie!!!'' - co z tego, że mnie nie rozumie! - Czkawka... - zaczęła mama. Spojrzałem na nią przepraszająco i zamilkłem. Nadal rzucałem gniewne spojrzenia w kierunku Stoika. - O co mu chodzi? - spytał Stoik. - Ech... - westchnęła mama. - O to, że ty mu zrobiłeś tą bliznę... - Ja?! - Mówił, że mnie obwiniałeś o moją niby śmierć... - No, ale... - Nie musiałeś się na nim wyżywać - Wiem, ale... - On cierpiał. Jego psychika była kompletnie zniszczona, był całkowicie pogodzony z tym, że nie służy do niczego innego, jak do bicia i wyśmiewania - Ale ja... Ja w sumie nie miałem na kogo zrzucić i chyba nie umiałem na siebie... - To nie była niczyja wina. Przed chwilą Czkawka na ciebie krzyczał, że postanowiłeś wypróbować na nim nowy topór - Nie pamiętam tego... - Byłeś aż tak upity? - Nie wiem... - Prawdopodobnie topór zrobił Czkawka. ladnie mu się odwdzięczyłeś za ciężką pracę - Ja wiem, że... - Myślałam, że po moim porwaniu otoczysz go miłością i zadbasz, żeby nic mu się nie przytrafiło. Myliłam się - Ja widziałem w nim ciebie. Był do ciebie taki podobny. Patrząc na niego wiedziałem jednak, że prawdziwej ciebie nie zobaczę... - Widziałeś mnie każdego dnia. W Czkawce - Drażniło mnie, że... - Że istniał? Na jego miejscu też bym uciekła. Wiesz w jakim on był stanie, kiedy go znalazłam? - Dlatego przeżył te 2 lata... - Nie. Nie dlatego. Znalazłam go dopiero parę miesięcy temu. Miał całe plecy we krwi i sztylet wbity w nogę. Teraz trzeba było aż amputować - Skąd on w sumie to miał? - Drago. Mój syn lądował u niego w więzieniu kilka razy w miesiącu i za każdym razem bez problemu uciekał i jeszcze zdążył ponabijać się z Drago... - Co? - Był ofermą tylko dlatego, że był inny? A teraz pewnie chcecie, żeby został, bo się zmienił? - No w sumie to chciałbym, żeby został... - On się zmienił tylko na zewnątrz. W środku pozostał taki sam - powiedziała cicho mama. - No wiem, ale... - Mi się wydaje, że nie wiesz. Poza tym - spuściła wzrok. - Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć... - O czym? - spytał Stoik. - No... Czkawka nie jest twoim synem... - Co ty mi próbujesz powiedzieć? - Jego synem jest Dragnatt... - Ten bóg? - Dokładnie... - Czemu mi nigdy nie powiedziałaś? - Byłeś taki szczęśliwy, kiedy się dowiedziałeś, że jestem w ciąży. W sumie to dobrze, że ci nie powiedziałam, bo... - w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. - Jeszcze bardziej byś go bił... - Ja wiem, że nawaliłem... - Wiem. Czkawka też. Ale każe przekazać, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru przebaczać - powiedziała cicho. - Ja na razie od niego tego nie oczekuję... - Na razie to nie powinieneś od niego niczego oczekiwać. Nie zdziw się, jeśli nie przebaczy ci nigdy - powiedziała. - Ja... Ja ci przebaczam wszystkie smoki, ale... Całkowite przebaczenie tak od razu... Przepraszam, nie umiem... Na razie nie umiem... - szepnęła. Podszedłem do niej i szturchnąłem głową. Podniosła na mnie wzrok. ''- Lecimy gdzieś?'' - spytałem. - Dobra - lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Przyniosę siodło'' - pomknąłem na górę, wziąłem siodło i zbiegłem z powrotem na dół. Stoik nieco dziwnie patrzył jak mama zapina mi siodło.'' - Nigdzie cię nie obciera? -'' Nie'' - wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Mama usiadła w siodle, a ja wystrzeliłem w górę. Leciałem cały czas pionowo, a ponad chmurami zrzuciłem ją z siebie. Zanurkowałem za nią i razem spadaliśmy. Nie krzyczała, tylko się śmiała co wzbudziło zdziwienie w mieszkańcach wioski. Nad ziemię złapałem ją w łapy i wrzuciłem na grzbiet. Sporo osób stanęło na brzegu klifu i patrzyło na nasze akrobacje. Leciałem wysoko, a potem zwijałem skrzydła i spadałem brzuchem do góry. Leciałem pod skrzydłami smoków wodnych. Robiłem beczkę, korkociąg, tworzyłem falę czy jechałem na ogonie po tafli wody. Slalom między skałami i między drzewokosami. Ostro zapikowałem w dół i tuż nad powierzchnią wody wybiłem się do góry, tworząc na krótki czas kotlinę w tafli oceanu. Na boki rozbryzły fale. Potem ją znowu zrzuciłem. Złapałem tuż nad wodą. Wylądowaliśmy nieco dalej od mieszkańców wioski. Otrzepałem się, a mama zdjęła mi siodło. Zobaczyłem zbliżającego się Stoika. Otuliłem mamę skrzydłami. - Co ty robisz? - spytała zdziwiona. ''- Stoik tu idzie! '' - Nie przesadzaj... - zobaczyła moje urażone spojrzenie. - Dobra, rób co chcesz - mruknęła. Stoik się zbliżył. Perpektywa Valki Poczułam, że Czkawka się zestresował. I to bardzo. Nerwowo odsunął się nieco. Mówiłam Stoikowi, że to wywarło na nim zmiany psychiczne... W życiu Czkawka nie okazywał wyraźnie strachu. Drago atakuje dwiema flotami, a Czkawka co? Nic, pozostaje spokojny. A teraz ewidentnie się boi. - Puść mnie - szepnęłam. Niechętnie posłuchał. Stanęłam na ziemi. Czkawka zaczął się odsuwać, kiedy Stoik się do niego zbliżał. Cofał się i patrzył na Stoika z mieszanką złości, ale przede wszystkim strachu... W domu jedynie dał się ponieśc emocjom, dlatego się na niego wydzierał. Ale teraz ewidentnie się bał. - Czkawka... - zaczął powoli Stoik. Czkawka od razu osłonił się skrzydłem przed ewentualnym uderzeniem. To było dziwne. Zawsze jest odważny, nawet nabija się z wroga siedząc u niego w lochach... A boi się Stoika. - Ja przepraszam Czkawka - nadal się cofał. Ogólnie to zachowywał się jak przestraszony smok. Nadleciał Szczerbatek i zaniepokojony wylądował obok Czkawki. Też był zdziwiony strachem smoczego władcy. Przytulił go po smoczemu i pomógł się uspokoić. Stoik znów spróbował podejść do Czkawki. - Przepraszam, mamo, wrócę za parę godzin'' - powiedział szybko Czkawka i odleciał. Szczerbatek popatrzył za nim smutno.'' Perspektywa Czkawki Leciałem dłuższą chwilę. Sam nie wiem dlaczego tak się bałem. Chyba w domu tak się na niego darłem, bo poniosły mnie emocje, ale później... Ja cały czas mam ten odruch, żeby się zasłonić przed uderzeniem, kiedy on się do mnie zbliża. Westchnąłem. Nagle w oddali zobaczyłem mnóstwo punkcików. No błagam, ile można?! Dopiero pokonaliśmy wroga, a tu znowu ktoś atakuje?! Zawróciłem w stronę Berk. Wylądowałem na środku wioski i zawołałem po mamę. Szybko przybiegła. - Co się dzieje? ''- Widziałem łodzie, które tu płyną. Mamy pecha, bo oszołomostrachy już wróciły do sankutarium... Jest jeszcze czerwona śmierć, ale smoków i tak mamy mniej, bo jedna czwarta to ranne, a połowa pozostałych wróciła do sankutarium. '' - Może polecę po nie? ''- Nie, nawet ja bym nie zdążył. Zanim byśmy wrócili bitwa by się skończyła. Brońmy się tym co mamy. I tak możemy wygrać'' - powiedziałem. Teraz patrząc na dobijające do brzegu statki nie byłem taki pewien swych słów. Statków było z dziesięć tysięcy, ogromne, na każdym ponad 100 uzbrojonych ludzi. Nawet nie rozmawiali tylko od razu ruszyli do ataku. Byli chyba zaskoczeni widokiem czerwonej śmierci, ale walczyli dalej. Przyjrzałem się flagom. Znak wyglądał jak połączenie znaku Drago, Łupieżców i jeszcze jakiegoś plemienia, którego nie znam. Czyli... Jakiś rozejm! Smoki i czerwona śmierć atakowali, ludzie też nie próżnowali. Jednak tym razem walka była bardziej zacięta niż poprzednio. Coraz więcej ludzi ginęło. Atakowałem, ale też nie dawałem rady. Wydawało się, że wszystkie sieci lecą akurat w moją stronę. Nagle jednej nie zauważyłem. Oplotła mnie i spadłem na ziemię. Chciałem się zapalić, ale jacyś ludzie szybko wylali na mnie wodę i zakuli w łańcuchy. Na pysk szybko nałożyli kaganiec. Zdążyłem jeszcze tylko głośno wrzasnąć żeby uciekali. Wszystkie smoki musiały słuchać władcy, więc wzięły wikingów w łapy i wrócili do wioski. Valka protestowała, ale Chmuroskok nie słuchał. Łapy też mi skuli. W ogóle byłem cały obwieszony ciężkimi kadanami, łańcuchami i innym metalem. Wykorzystałem siłę moich szczęk i rozerwałem skórzany kaganiec. Szybko pysk też zakuli mi metalem. W ogóle nie mogłem się podnieść z ciężaru. Byłem zamknięty w jakiejś klatce pod pokładem. Płynęliśmy długo. Potem na podłogę przede mną padło światło i jacyś ludzie zaczęli schodzić po schodach. Zdjęto ze mnie część łańcuchów, ale nadal nie mogłem się ruszyć. Wyprowadzono mnie. Starałem się stawiać opór, ale nie miałem szans. Zaprowadzono mnie do jakiejś twierdzy i do prawdopodobnie wodza. Potem koło niego stanęły jeszcze dwie osoby. Jedna to Albrecht, a druga jest podobna do Drago. Jego syn? Może... - Zdobyliśmy takiego smoka panie - oznajmił jeden ze strażników. - Niesamowity okaz - stwierdził syn Drago. - Zróbmy z niego symbol naszego rozejmu - zaproponował. - Co sądzisz Kull? - I zmuśmy do posłuszeństwa - dodał Albrecht. - Będziemy niezwyciężeni! - Na razie zaprowadźcie go do celi - rozkazał Kull. Zaprowadzili mnie do jednej z cel naokoło jakiejś smoczej areny. Nadal nie zdjęli kagańca. Zresztą i tak nie rozpuściłbym tych krat. To są polane metalem smocze kości, z wierzchu obite jeszcze smoczą skórą. Przykuli mnie jeszcze do ścian i do podłogi łańcuchami z tego samego surowca. U nich chyba wszystko z tego robią. Potem szybko wybiegli i zamknęli celę. Chwilę próbowałem się wyrywać, ale łańcuchy trzymały mocno. Położyłem się zrezygnowany na podłodze. Nie leżałem długo. Usłyszałem głosy. Momentalnie się zerwałem. Za kratami stała ta trójka i kilkunastu strażników. Arena była zamknięta. Otworzyli klatkę i weszli do niej. Rozkuli mnie. Byłem zdziwiony, ale od razu wyleciałem z klatki i spróbowałem przecisnąć się przez dach areny. Niestety, otwory były za małe na takiego smoka jak ja. Skupiłem się na ludziach. Nie mogłem w nich niczym zionąć... Pozostały zęby i pazury. Szybko skoczyłem na jednego ze strażników i wbiłem zęby w jego ramię. Krzyknął, upuścił broń i sam upadł. Wtedy puściłem. Rana była bardzo głęboka i mocno krwawiła. To dobrze, jeden człowiek mniej. Chciałem się rzucić na kolejnego, ale wtedy poczułem uderzenie w lewą tylną łapę. - Ej, zobaczcie, on ma protezę - powiedział Albrecht. - A no, masz rację. Czyli na pewno przyjaźnił się z tymi na Berk - stwierdził Kull. Co za przygłupy... Chyba logiczne? Skoro im pomagałem? Dobra, świat jest pełen idiotów i tego nie zmienimy... Rzuciłem się na Albrechta. Zaraz syn Drago, Lomion, takie imię usłyszałem, oraz Kull rzucili mu się na pomoc. Strażnicy też zaczęli mnie przytrzymywać. Zapaliłem się, ale natychmiast wylano na mnie wodę. Strzeliłem kolcami w Kulla. Zaraz od tyłu na mój ogon skoczył Albrecht. Uwaga! Urządzam dwa konkursy: 1. Kto najlepiej opisze Dragnatta 2. Kto zgadnie kim był straszliwiec straszliwy wspomniany na początku opka Czasu jest sporo, bo to się nie pojawi w najbliższych nextach, dopiero za tydzień lub dłużej. Nexty postaram się wrzucać codziennie. Niech żyją FERIE! ;) Potem poczułem uderzenie w głowę i dalej nic nie pamiętam. Otworzyłem oczy. Dookoła mnie były tylko kamienne ściany, a przede mną kraty do wyjścia na coś w rodzaju areny. Próbowałem przeszukać pamięć, czy kiedyś tu byłem i jak się tu znalazłem, ale bez skutku. Tam były jakieś wspomnienia, ale odgradzał je jakiś mur, przez który nie umiałem się przebić. Udało mi się jedynie wyłowić obraz jakiejś kobiety o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach… Ciekawe kim jest? Usłyszałem głosy ludzi. Podniosłem się. Nie wyglądali zbyt przyjaźnie. Ogólnie ludziom nie wolno ufać. Postawili na środku areny kilka koszy z rybami i z niej wyszli. Potem otworzyli wszystkie klatki. Natychmiast wszystkie smoki wyleciały. Też postanowiłem opuścić klatkę. ''- Cześć'' – przywitał się jakiś wrzeniec. –'' Lepiej się czujesz? Dość długo leżałeś nieprzytomny'' – powiedział. - Przepraszam, ale co to za miejsce? ''– spytałem niepewnie. - ''O kurde, pamięć straciłeś? ''– spytał jakiś śmiertnik z niedowierzaniem. - ''No chyba tak… - Ojejku… Ale to jest… Hmm, próbują nas tu siłą zmuszać do posłuszeństwa ''– wytłumaczył jeden z gronkieli. - ''Jesteście głodni? ''– zawołał koszmar ponocnik. – Bo jak nie to ja chętnie sam…'' - Jesteśmy – przerwał zmiennoskrzydły. – Tak wygląda karmienie nas – wytłumaczył. – Liczą, że będziemy się bić o ryby i te słabsze smoki będą głodowały, więc łatwiej nas zmuszą do posłuszeństwa… ''- Więc my się dzielimy sprawiedliwie'' – zakończył tajfumerang podając mi moją porcję ryb. Szybko zjadłem i zrozumiałem, że takie porcje nie zaspokajają głodu… -'' Codziennie dają ryby?'' – spytałem. ''- Nie – zaprzeczył wrzeniec. – ''Karmią nas co dwa dni… ''- Aha'' – powiedziałem. ''- To ogólnie jest takie luźne kilka godzinek – dodał śmiertnik. ''- No, łazimy sobie tu gdzie chcemy przez cały dzień ''- Załapałem – mruknąłem. – ''Nie próbowaliście stąd uciec? -'' Ekhm…'' - zaczął zmiennoskrzydły. – Zobacz proszę z czego są zrobione kraty ''– popatrzyłem. Kurczę, mają rację! Cały dzień spędziliśmy na rozmawianiu, tłumaczyli mi co i jak. Przypomniałem sobie o czymś. ''- A jak mam na imię? – spytałem. Strażnicy już weszli na arenę. - No nie wiemy, nie zdążyłeś nam powiedzieć ''– odparł śmiertnik strzelając równocześnie kolcami. Długo to trwało, ale o dziwo udało im się wszystkich pozamykać w klatkach. Zostałem tylko ja. Strzelałem kolcami i się zapalałem, ale oni na wszystko mieli sposoby i ja też wylądowałem w klatce. Nie miałem co robić, więc postanowiłem skupić się na murze otaczającym moje wspomnienia. Nie umiałem go zniszczyć. Postanowiłem zacząć od usunięcia pierwszej z brzegu cegły. Wszystkie były idealnie wygładzone i żadna nie wystawała ponad konstrukcję nawet o milimetr. Zacząłem od wydrapywania szpary pomiędzy dwoma cegłami. To było bardzo trudne. Po całym dniu miałem gotową jedynie delikatną ryskę. Ledwo widoczną, ale pokazującą, że da się ten mur zburzyć. Nie mogę się poddać. Tak mi minął rok. Cały czas próbowali mnie zmusić do posłuszeństwa, a ja się nie dawałem, a podczas siedzenia w klatce zabierałem się za mur otaczający moje wspomnienia. Właśnie po roku udało mi się wyjąć jedną cegłę. Poczułem od razu niesamowitą ulgę. Zaraz w mojej głowie pojawiło się jedno tylko wspomnienie. Jedno. Ale niesamowicie istotne. I tak nieprawdopodobne, że nie chciało mi się wierzyć. Mogę się zmieniać we wszystkie gatunki smoków. Co oznacza… Jutro. Jutro nas wypuszczają, bo jest karmienie. Nie ma tu żadnych szeptozgonów. Mógłbym się zmienić właśnie w szeptozgona i wydrążyć tunel, którym wszyscy byśmy uciekli! To jest… Niesamowite. Ale równie dobrze to może być kłamstwo. No bo widział ktoś kiedyś, żeby jakiś smok mógł się zmieniać we wszystkie inne gatunki? No właśnie. Dobra, teraz nieważne, idę spać… Obudziłem się dosyć późno. Klatki już były pootwierane. ''- Słuchajcie! ''– zawołałem. – Chyba wiem jak możemy uciec! – wszyscy się ożywili. -'' Jaki masz plan? ''– zapytał Wrzeniek. Podczas tego roku poznałem imiona wszystkich. -'' Może nie wypalić ''– zastrzegłem. ''- Ale szanse powodzenia są? – upewnił się Płomień. -'' Tak, dość spore. Jeśli się uda, wszyscy uciekniemy – powiedziałem. – Dajcie mi się skupić – oznajmiłem. Po godzinie próbowania udało mi się zmienić w szeptozgona. -'' Hejka ''– przywitałem się. Wszyscy podskoczyli. – ''Nie poznajecie mnie? ''- O rany, to ty? – spytał Kiełohak. ''- No, co powiecie na tunel do wolności? – spytałem i zacząłem drążyć. Wystarczyło przy samych kratach zrobić. Kika razy, żeby Wrzeniek i Płomień też się zmieścili. Wszyscy wylecieliśmy. Od razu w chmury, żeby nikt nas nie zobaczył. Zmieniłem się w… No w siebie. Wszyscy lecieli za mną, a ja leciałem gdziekolwiek. Pod koniec dnia zobaczyliśmy wyspę. Widać było na niej wioskę, więc postanowiliśmy zatrzymać się na drugim brzegu. Ominęlibyśmy ją, ale już wszyscy byliśmy wykończeni. Perspektywa Valki Siedziałam przy stole w domu. Nadal nie mogłam się z tym pogodzić, chociaż minął już rok. Wygraliśmy tamtą wojnę… Czerwona śmierć poległa, ale wygraliśmy. Tylko co z tego? Co ztego, jeśli straciliśmy Czkawkę? Z ludzi tylko ja się z tym nie pogodziłam. Ze smoków… Wszystkie tęskniły, ale najbardziej Szczerbatek. Właśnie wbiegł do domu. ''- Valka! – krzyknął. Przez ten rok doszlifowałam smoczy. - Spokojnie, co się stało? – spytałam. -'' Widziałem smoki! - Szczerbatek, tu wszędzie są smoki, Berk ma z nimi pokój! -'' Jakieś smoki zatrzymały się na drugim końcu wyspy! Widziałem! Najrożniejsze gatunki, co jest dziwne, prawda?'' - No masz rację, zazwyczaj w stadach jest tylko jeden gatunek… ''- No właśnie! I jest jeszcze z nimi duży czarny smok!'' - Co? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem. – Lecimy tam. Razem z jeźdźcami – wskoczyłam na Chmuroskoka. Szczerbatek zawołał smoki jeźdźców. Przyleciały z jeźdźcami na grzbietach. Polecieliśmy szybko na drugą stronę wyspy. Rzeczywiście, w dolince nad małym jeziorkiem spało kilkanaście smoków. Gatunki różne. Od tajfumeranga, przez wrzeńca i gromogrzmota, aż do śmiertnika i gronkiela. Tylko jeden smok nie spał. Duży, czarny. Wyglądał tak samo jak Czkawka w smoczej postaci… Gdy tylko zobaczył nas, zaalarmował inne smoki. Po chwili wszystkie stały zbite w grupkę i w pozycjach obronnych. Ogólnie to wszystkie były ranne, mniej lub bardzie, ale wszystkie. I wszystkie wyglądały na wykończone. ''- Czego chcecie? – warknął ten czarny. Czyli to nie Czkawka. Bo skoro nas nie zna… - Chcemy pomóc – powiedziałam spokojnie schodząc z Chmuroskoka. ''- Akurat! Ludziom się nie ufa! Jak zmusiliście te smoki do posłuszeństwa? ''– warknął. ''- Nie zmuszali nas ''– odparł Szczerbatek. ''- Przyjaźnimy się z ludźmi na tej wyspie – dodał Chmuroskok. ''- Jasne, bo uwierzymy! – parsknął zmiennoskrzydły. ''- Naprawdę ''– zapewniła Wichura. ''- Zostawcie nas w spokoju ''– powiedział chłodno czarny smok. – Nie pragniemy towarzystwa, nie ufamy ludziom, to nasza sprawa!'' - A chociaż możesz ze mną porozmawiać? – spytałam z nadzieją. ''- Rozumiesz smoczy? – spytał i mi się dokładniej przyjrzał. Potrząsnął głową, jakby coś chcał sobie przypomnieć, ale chyba mu się nie udało. - Rozumiem ''- To nie zmienia faktu, że macie sobie iść ''– warknął. Nagle nadleciał z przeciwnej strony Sączysmark na Hakokle. Ci to nigdy nie słuchają. Czarny smok natychmiast zerwał się do lotu. ''- Zostańcie! ''– krzyknął do pozostałych smoków. – ''Wrócę zaraz! ''– oznajmił. Wszyscy jeźdźcy również za nim polecieli. Zaczęli zaganiać smoka do akademii. Westchnęłam. W sumie to może to jedyny sposób, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Wsiadłam na Chmuroskoka. Szczerbatek też ruszył. Kiedy przylecieliśmy, smok już nie miał gdzie iść. Jedyna droga jaka pozostawała wolna to arena. Nie chciał na nią iść, ale musiał się cofać przed kolcami Wichury. W końcu my też wlecieliśmy za nim na arenę, którą zamknęłam za nami. ''- Czego wy chcecie? – warknął. - Dowiedzieć się kim jesteś – powiedziałam spokojnie podchodząc do niego. Przypatrzył mi się uważnie. ''- Potem mnie puścicie?'' ''- Jeśli nikomu z nas nic nie zrobisz'' – powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam z jednej z dawnych klatek, którą przerobiliśmy na spiżarnię kilka koszy ryb. - Głodny jesteś? – spytałam stawiając ryby pod ścianą, w pewnej odległości zarówno od nas, jak i od niego. Nie odpowiedział. Patrząc cały czas na nas uważnie podszedł do koszy i zaczął jeść. Co chwila upewniał się, że nie podchodzimy. Musiał mieć złe doświadczenia z ludźmi. - Jak masz na imię? – spytałam kiedy skończył jeść. Cofnął się. ''- Nie wiem'' - Jak to nie wiesz? ''- Obudziłem się z bólem głowy, więc pewnie uderzyli mnie i straciłem przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłem, nic już nie pamiętałem'' - Kto cię uderzył? ''- No kto, no kto? No ludzie przecież!'' – odsunął się od podchodzącego Szczerbatka. W końcu się zatrzymał, bo jeśli dalej by się cofał, zbliżałby się do jeźdźców. Zaczęli cicho rozmawiać. Spędził klika dni u nas. Kazał też, żebyśmy zanosili jedzenie pozostałym smokom z którymi przyleciał. Reagował strachem lub atakował każdego kto się zbliżył. Właściwie tylko przy mnie pozostawał w miarę spokojny. - Dlaczego tylko mnie się nie boisz? – spytałam pewnego dnia. - Bo jesteś w moich wspomnieniach. Kiedy się obudziłem, wszystkie wspomnienia były otoczone murem. Udało mi się zdobyć jedynie jedno, na którym była kobieta o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach, wyglądająca zupełnie jak ty ''– powiedział, a ja słuchałam z niedowierzaniem. – Po roku udało mi się wyjąć jedną cegłę z tego muru. Wtedy dostałem wspomnienie, że mogę się zmieniać we wszystkie gatunki smoków'' – w tej chwili zyskałam pewność, że smok przede mną to Czkawka. Zaczęłam płakać. – Co się stało? ''– spytał smok. – ''Dlaczego płaczesz? - To… To łzy szczęścia… ''- Nic nie rozumiem…'' - Zmień się w człowieka – powiedziałam. ''- Zwariowałaś? Widziałaś kiedyś smoka co by się zmieniał w człowieka?'' – pokręcił głową. - Zrób to. Skup się na chęci przemiany w człowieka ''- Raczej się nie uda, ale spróbuję'' – powiedział i odwrócił się. Minęło kilka godzin. Cały czas był mocno skupiony. Po tych kilku godzinach zasnęłam. Obudziłam się wieczorem. Odszukałam wzrokiem smoka. Nie było go jednak. Przede mną siedział człowiek. Nie byle jaki człowiek. Czkawka. - O, obudziłaś się'' – powiedział i potrząsnął głową. – Jak ja dziwnie brzmię… Nie chciałem cię budzić. Miałaś rację – powiedział, a ja patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem i coraz większym rosnącym szczęściem. – No i ciało człowieka jest mega dziwne – stwierdził. – Nie masz skrzydeł, nie możesz zionąć ogniem, nie masz ogona… - zaczął wyliczać, a potem spojrzał na mnie. – Eee… Dlaczego tak się na mnie patrzysz? – spytał niepewnie. - Wiesz… Wiesz kim jestem? - Wiem, że masz na imię Valka, ale poza tym to nic… - Zgaduj - No więc… Dawniej się znaliśmy? - Zanim porwano cię - Okej… Może… Byłaś moją jakąś starszą siostrą? - Musiałabym być od ciebie dużo starsza. Powiedzmy, że jesteś w innym pokoleniu. - Okej… Jakąś moją ciotką? - Też nie - Może… - przyjrzał mi się uważniej. Nagle wyglądał, jakby go rozbolała głowa. Potrząsną nią. – Udało się! Ale… To nie jest możliwe – cofnął się. - Wiesz już? - No teoretycznie jesteś moją matką, ale… - Jak zgadłeś? - Pękł mur otaczający moją przeszłość. Pomogłaś mi go rozbić - A wiesz kim ty jesteś? - Oprócz tego, że kimś zwariowanym, bo mogę być i człowiekiem, i każdym gatunkiem smoka? - Jesteś smoczym władcą i… - I? - I synem Dragnatta? - Czekaj… Dragnatt to ten bóg co stworzył smoki! - Dokładnie - Okej, a masz jakiś dowód? - Twoje wspomnienia… - No dobra, masz rację – westchnął i zaczął wychodzić z areny. - Co robisz? - No wypadałoby powiadomić moich towarzyszy, że… - nie dokończył, bo wparował Szczerbatek. -'' Czkawka? ''– spytał zdumiony. - Tak to ja – chyba już poukładał wspomnienia. – Wróciłem mordko – dalej nie mówił, bo Szczerbatek na niego skoczył i zaczął lizać jak oszalały. – Sorki mamo, że ci nie wierzyłem, ale jeszcze nie miałem poukładanego tego wszystkiego, to było trochę za dużo naraz – powiedział otrzepując się ze śliny Szczerbatka. – Ty gadzie ty, wiesz, że to się nie spiera! Okej, lecimy po resztę smoków, co mordko? – wsiadł na Szczerbatka, a ja poczułam radość. Wszystko jak za dawnych lat. – Poczekaj Szczerbo, jeszcze jedno – powiedział i podbiegł do mnie. Mocno mnie przytulił. – Tęskniłem mamo… Znaczy, kiedy jeszcze pamiętałem – powiedział. – Bo potem to ja tylko myślałem całymi dniami kim jest ta kobieta… - zaśmiał się. – Chodź mordko, lecimy! '''No i proszę, jest next. Konkurs nadal trwa, jak pisałam, roztrzygnięcie i nagroda w postaci dedyka i jeszcze czegoś za ponad tydzien ;)' Perspektywa Czkawki Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły na swoje miejsce. Tak… Zupełnie nagle, niespodziewanie. W jednym momencie odrodziły się wszystkie wspomnienia, uczucia… Do brązowowłosej kobiety, która okazała się być moją mamą, nie czułem tak jak wcześniej obojętności, może trochę sympatii. Czułem do niej miłość, taką miłość, jak miłość syna do matki. Nie czułem się już dziwnie w ludzkim ciele. Czułem się tak, jakbym regularnie był i człowiekiem i smokiem. Po prostu… Czułem, że jestem sobą. Zupełnie naturalnie wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i wystartowaliśmy. Od razu skierowaliśmy się w stronę dolinki, gdzie zostali moi znajomi. Nie lecieliśmy długo. Na widok mój i Szczerbatka Kiełohak, który akurat pełnił wartę obudził innych. Wszyscy ustawili się w pozycjach bojowych. - Wynocha – powiedział Kiełohak. - Nie poznajecie mnie? – spytałem. – Parę dni temu odleciałem jako czarny, duży smok, który pomógł wam zwiać z lochów – powiedziałem. - Łał, to ty? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Płomień. - Ej, ale wiesz, że jesteś człowiekiem? – upewnił się Wrzeniek. Zaśmiałem się. - Pewnie, że wiem. Odzyskałem pamięć – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -'' Od razu masz lepszy humor'' – stwierdził Flame. - Bo jestem sobą – powiedziałem z pewnością siebie. – Jakby co to mam na imię Czkawka. Nie uwierzycie, jak wam coś powiem, bo sam jeszcze wczoraj bym w to nie uwierzył. - No mów – zachęcił Wrzeniek. - Jestem władcą smoków i synem Dragnatta – powiedziałem, a smoki otworzyły paszcze ze zdziwienia. - Dobry żart – stwierdził Kiełohak. – A tak na serio to co chciałeś powiedzieć? -'' Czkawka mówi prawdę – oznajmił Szczerbatek podchodząc. - ''Co to za jeden? ''– najeżył się Spike. - To Szczerbatek, nocna furia i… - zawahałem się. – Mój najlepszy przyjaciel - ''W kilka dni zdobyłeś najlepszego przyjaciela? – parsknął Kiełohak. - Znam go od… Szczerbo, ile to już będzie? - Poznaliśmy się sześć i pół roku przed ucieczką z Berk - Potem dwa lata samodzielnie żyliśmy… - I pół roku z twoją mamą… - A potem rok kiedy ja tkwiłem w więzieniu… Poznaliśmy się dziesięć lat temu – powiedziałem reszcie smoków. - Okej, a po co przyszliście? - No… Bo wiecie, że na tej wyspie jest pokój ze smokami? -'' I co w związku z tym?'' ''- Nie mielibyście ochoty tu zamieszkać? Dużo jedzenia, jest gdzie spać, towarzystwo, rozrywka…'' - wyliczał Szczerbatek. - No, ale ludzie to na pewno… ''- Na pewno nic wam nie zrobią. Aha i nie wspomniałem jeszcze o miejscu do wychowywania młodych?'' – spytał. - Sporo się zmieniło przez ten rok – zauważyłem. ''- Nawet nie wiesz jak dużo. Berk to zupełnie inna wyspa!'' - A co z oszołomostrachami? – spytałem. – Nadal w smoczym sankutarium? - Eee… Czkawka? ''– spytał niepewnie Szczerbatek. - Tak? - ''Możesz nie przyjąć tej wiadomości zbyt dobrze… - Ale co się stało? - To tak. Wcześniej tytuł alfy należał do Snow, potem został przekazany Darkowi… - Dlaczego? -'' No jak Snow nie żyje…'' - Nie żyje? – spytałem z niedowierzaniem. - No. Ze starości. A potem ludzie zaatakowali smocze leże i ten… Zabili Darka… - Jak? - Zniewolili marazmora. Ten marazmor był inny niż wszystkie smoki. Mówię ci, zły do szpiku kości, nawet go nie musieli zmuszać, sam sparaliżował Darka i zadał ostateczny cios. I został alfą… - Ale Berk wygląda na szczęśliwe… -'' Nie skończyłem! No i ja pokonałem tego marazmora – powiedział Szczerbatek. – ''Nie chciałem tego robić, ale musiałem go zabić dla dobra wszystkich smoków. No i wpadłem w taką furię, bo ten… Eee… - Co się stało? - Bo ten marazmor zabił Jota i Wyma – powiedział. - Jota i Wyma… Czekaj, ten zębiróg co po bitwie z Drago zamieszkał u bliźniaków? - Dokładnie. I chłopaki nie żyją. Mało tego. Sztukamięs zabił… - Cała trójka była bardzo sympatyczna… - Wiem! I prawie zabił Hakokła, ale mu nie pozwoliłem. Wpadłem wtedy w taką furię, ze zacząłem świecić na niebiesko ''– zamyślił się na chwilę i głośno ryknął. – O tak właśnie – jego nozdrza, wnętrze paszczy i kolce grzbietowe zapaliły się na niebiesko. – I mam teraz nielimitowaną liczbę strzałów. I w taki sposób pokonałem marazmora i sam zostałem alfą – powiedział. Zatkało mnie. - Zostałeś alfą? – inne smoki pokłoniły się Szczerbatkowi. - ''No sam widzisz. Ale weźcie, ja wolę być z wami na ty – powiedział Szczerbatek do innych smoków. ''- Spoko – powiedział Kiełohak. - Wszyscy gotowi? – spytałem. Smoki pokiwały głowami. ''- To lecimy! ''– wystartowaliśmy. Wspólnie wlecieliśmy do stajni dla smoków, a wikingowie szybko każdemu przynieśli po kilka koszy ryb. - Zostawiam was tu na razie – powiedziałem. -'' Spoko Czkawka, nie przejmuj się nami ''– powiedział z pełnym pyskiem Płomień. – ''Jak ja się dawno nie najadłem! -'' No, ja też – przytaknął Wrzeniek. Wyszliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem. - Jakie smoki mają teraz Mieczyk i Szpadka? – spytałem Szczerbatka nie zwracając uwagi na oglądających się za mną wikingów. No tak, wszyscy zapewne sadzą, że nie żyję. - ''Nie mają jeszcze. Na razie nie chcą mieć nowego smoka, byli przywiązani do Jota i Wyma, a bitwa była niedawno, tak z miesiąc czy dwa temu - Może któryś z moich kumpli zakoleguje się z jednym z nich – stwierdziłem. – A Śledzik? - On też przeżywał stratę Sztukamięs, ale ma już smoka. To niebiesko-żółty gronkiel, który pomógł Śledzikowi pogodzić się ze śmiercią Sztukamięs. Ma na imię Głaz, ale Śledzik zawsze używa pieszczotliwej formy Głazik ''– opowiadał. '''Macie nexta :). Ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że dodałam to opko wczoraj, w ogóle zarejestrowałam się wczoraj, a już sporo jak na poczatek komentarzy! Jesteście wspaniali i dzięki, że czytacie!' Doszliśmy pod dom mamy i Stoika. Przywitał mnie Chmuroskok siedzący na dachum. ''- Czkawka! Ty żyjesz!'' - Nie, rozmawiasz z trupem, wiesz? – parsknąłem z sarkazmem. ''- Dobrze cię widzieć. A wiesz, że w akademii przebywa taki smok, który wygląda zupełnie jak ty w smoczej postaci? – Nie wytrzymałem i zacząłem się śmiać, a Szczerbatek ze mną. – Z czego się śmiejecie?'' - Bo Chmurek… - zacząłem ocierając łzy śmiechu. – Ten smok to ja… - wykrztusiłem i znowu zacząłem się śmiać. -'' Jak to? Przecież ty byś nas rozpoznał, nie byłbyś taki agresywny…'' - Moja wina, że pamięć straciłem? ''- Straciłeś pamięć?!'' - No. Mama mi pomogła przywrócić wspomnienia… Ale… Ja czuję, że nie tylko ona. Na serio. Bo w tej chwili kiedy wróciły wszystkie moje wspomnienia zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale kątem oka zobaczyłem znikający w krzakach zielono-czerwony ogon… Kiedy się tam odwróciłem, nie było żadnego smoka. Pomógł i zniknął w krzakach. Ale jak pomógł? Zwykły smok nie umiałby… ''- E, teraz się tym nie przejmuj. Chodź lepiej do środka. Stoik się ucieszy…'' - Ja się nie ucieszę – powiedziałem cicho. -'' Dlaczego?'' - Mi nadal zostało, że jak jestem obok niego, że jak się do mnie zbliża, to ja jestem przygotowany na uderzenie… Ja nadal się go boję – wyznałem. Chmuroskok się zamyślił. - Po prostu wejdź do środka i przywitaj się z mamą ''– powiedział w końcu. Westchnąłem. Prędzej czy później i tak musiałbym się z tym zmierzyć… A im dłużej będę to odkładał, tym będzie trudniejsze. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i otworzyłem drzwi. Wszedłem do środka. Oboje siedzieli przy stole, a za Stoikiem leżał jeszcze Czaszkochrup. Natychmiast spojrzeli w moją stronę. Najchętniej bym teraz zniknął, byle by Stoik mnie nie widział. - Cześć – wykrztusiłem i napotkałem spojrzenie Szczerbatka. - ''Będzie dobrze ''– szepnął. - O, cześć Czkawka – powiedziała mama i się uśmiechnęła. – Jesteś głodny? Dla ciebie zrobiłam bez niebieskiego oleandru… - powiedziała. - Ha ha – nie zaśmiałem się, tylko to powiedziałem. – Bardzo śmieszne, naprawdę! - O co chodzi z niebieskim oleandrem i dlaczego Czkawka go nie je? – spytał Stoik. - Nie może go jeść – powiedziała mama stawiając rybę na stole. Chyba wiedziała jak się czuję, bo postawiła obok swojego miejsca, tak, żebym nie musiał siedzieć obok Stoika. I tak zrobienie każdego kroku w jego stronę było trudne. - A dlaczego? – spytał. - Bo jest trujący – powiedziałem siadając przy stole. - To dlaczego my go jemy i nic się nie dzieje? - Jest trujący dla smoków – sprostowała mama. - Ale Czkawka przecież… - W połowie jestem smokiem – odparłem i szybko włożyłem rybę do ust, żebym nie musiał odpowiadać. - A no przecież! – wreszcie załapał. W tym momencie do domu wpadła Astrid. - Valka, bliźniaki robią demolkę w porcie! – krzyknęła i wtedy mnie zobaczyła. – Czkawka?! - Nie, duch Czkawki – parsknąłem. – Tak, Czkawka. Czarny smok z akademii. Straciłem pamięć, ale już ją odzyskałem – najkrócej jak się dało streściłem to co zaszło. Potem o czymś sobie przypomniałem. – Zaraz, przecież bliźniaki nie mają smoków! - Mieczyk jest na jakimś tajfumerangu, a Szpadka na wrzeńcu – powiedziała Astrid. - Żartujesz? – spytała mama. – Jak oni oswoili te smoki? - Nie mam bladego pojęcia. To jak, będziemy tu stać i gadać czy zadbamy o to, żeby port nie zmienił się w drzazgi? - Chodź Szczerbo – wsiadłem na smoka. – Lecimy! – za mną poleciała mama na Chmuroskoku i Astrid na śmiertniku zębaczu. Chyba Wichura… Rzeczywiście, bliźniaki demolowały port… Mieczyk na Płomieniu?! Szpadka na Wrzeńku?! Czy przypadkiem oba te smoki nie obiecywały sobie, że w życiu nie będą miały jeźdźców?! - Płomień! Wrzeniek! – wrzasnąłem. Oba smoki zawróciły i zatrzymały się na placu. Stanąłem przed nimi. – No chłopaki, ja was miałem za porządne, poważne smoki, a tu… -'' To nie mój pomysł! ''– powiedzieli oboje jednocześnie. Westchnąłem i wzniosłem oczy do nieba. - Mieczyk, Szpadka, Płomień, Wrzeniek – powiedziałem. – Wszyscy posłuchajcie. Mieczyk i Szpadka stracili smoka w bitwie dwa miesiące temu. Nie wiem, chcielibyście może zostać ich nowymi przyjaciółmi? -'' Już nimi jesteśmy ''– zastrzegł Wrzeniek. - Wspaniale. Mieczyk, ten tajfumerang ma na imię Płomień, Szpadka, ten wrzeniec to Wrzeniek – przedstawiłem wszystkich. - Ale nie myślcie sobie – powiedział Mieczyk. – Że zapomnę o Jocie i Wymie! - Właśnie! – powiedziała Szpadka. - Zaraz, zaraz – powiedziała Astrid. – Nie kłócicie się, nie bijecie, ani nic takiego? - To poważna sprawa! – powiedział Mieczyk. - Nawet bardzo – dodała Szpadka. - Nie wierzyłem, naprawdę nigdy nie wierzyłem, że to powiem, ale mają rację – powiedziałem. – Okej. Spędźcie dziś trochę czasu ze smokami, najlepiej oddzielnie i błagam was, nie rozwalając niczego – powiedziałem. Oboje się zerwali. Mieczyk poleciał na wschód wyspy, a Szpadka na zachód. - Łał – powiedziała Astrid. – Szybko sobie z nimi poradziłeś. Ja bym tak nie umiała! - Bo nie jesteś mną – po raz pierwszy uśmiechnąłem się do Astrid. '''Proszę, jest next :). Postaram się dziś dodać jeszcze jednego. No cóż, ferie są to i czasu dużo :D' - Wolę być sobą – odparła. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Chodź Czkawka – powiedziała mama. – Stoik ma jakieś plany i zamierza się z nami nimi podzielić – niechętnie udałem się za mamą. W domu rzeczywiście już czekał Stoik. - Siadajcie – powiedział. – Otóż mam taki pomysł, żeby Czkawka został szefem Smoczej Akademii – oznajmił. - A kto aktualnie jest szefem? - Aktualnie Śledzik uczy teorii, a Astrid praktyki. Ale ty pewnie wiesz o smokach znacznie więcej niż mamy w smoczej księdze. Więc będziesz uczył jeźdźców! - Czyli kogo konkretnie? - Astrid, Śledzika, Sączysmarka i bliźniaków – poiwedziała mama. – Wiesz Czkawka, uważam, że to dobry pomysł. Poznasz lepiej innych, podzielisz się swoją wiedzą… - zaczęła wyliczać. - Dobra, załapałem! – przerwałem jej. – Mam to zrobić czy tego chcę czy nie… - A masz coś przeciwko? - No w sumie to nie… Dobra, zgadzam się! A teraz sorki, ale idę spać – oznajmiłem. Wszedłem do mojego pokoju na górę. Dużo się działo tego dnia. Szczerbatek rozgościł się na kamiennym legowisku w moim pokoju. Szybko zasnąłem. Sen był dziwny. Na początku odleciałem z Berk i leciałem bardzo długo i bardzo szybko. Zapamiętywałem mijane wyspy. Potem zobaczyłem przed sobą wyspę. Siedem gór otoczonych plażami, a same otaczały piękną kotlinę. Trawa była soczyście zielona. Rosło też pole smoczymiętki. Wleciałem do jaskini, której z zewnątrz nie było widać. Była ukryta za drzewami i lianami. W jasnkini było jasno, mimo, że nie palił się nigdzie ogień. Tak naprawdę wydawało się, że to skały świecą. Były białe, jasnoszare i srebrzyste. W sumie to pod tą wyspą znajdowała się tak jakby kolejna, podziemna. Siedział tam on. Dragnatt, mój ojciec. Kiedy usłyszał, że wlatuję, odwrócił się. - Czekałem na ciebie – oznajmił. -'' Ale to przecież sen'' – powiedziałem. - Tak, śnisz teraz. Muszę cię o coś poprosić -'' O co?'' - Przylatuj co drugi dzień na tą wyspę. Istnieje naprawdę w prawdziwym świecie ''- Po co?'' - Jak wiesz, masz mnóstwo umiejętności, których jeszcze nie umiesz. Powinieneś się ich nauczyć. Pomogę ci w tym. Musisz przylatywać co drugi dzień tutaj. Przyleć rano, a potem co drugi dzień. Zapamiętaj! ''- Zaraz! A co…'' - nie dokończyłem. Obraz zaczął się rozmywać. Po chwili otworzyłem oczy. Właśnie wschodziło słońce. Nad moim łóżkiem stała mama. - Czkawka, wszystko w porządku? Mówiłeś przez sen i trochę krzyczałeś – oznajmiła. – Śnił ci się jakiś koszmar? - Co drugi dzień – powiedziałem. - Co? - Mogę uczyć w smoczej akademii, ale co drugi dzień – w tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Stoik. Momentalnie się spiąłem. - Czkawka, rozluźnij się – powiedziała mama. - A dlaczego? - Nie mogę powiedzieć. Po prostu co drugi dzień albo wcale - Zgoda – westchnął Stoik i poszedł na dół. - Ja już będę leciał – oznajmiłem. - Ze Szczerbatkiem? – smok też popatrzył na mnie z nadzieją. - Sam. Przykro mi Szczerbo, nudziłbyś się tylko, a poza tym nie wiem czy mogę z tobą. Obiecuję, że pojutrze będę wiedział, dobra? – smok pokiwał głową na znak zgody. Mama chciała się jeszcze o coś spytać, ale ja już wyleciałem przez okno. Postanowiłem zmienić się we wrzeńca i popłynąć pod woda, na wypadek gdyby ktoś chciał mnie śledzić. Tak też zrobiłem. Po jakimś czasie poczułem, że jestem blisko. Zmieniłem się w siebie. Na horyzoncie widać było wyspę. Wystrzeliłem w jej kierunku. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. To była wyspa z mojego snu! Poleciałem teraz tą samą trasą którą poleciałem we śnie i wleciałem do jaskini. Jeszcze jako smok poszedłem tą samą trasą. Czułem się niepewnie. Tak. Był tam. Dragnatt naprawdę tam był. Odwrócił się w moją stronę. Zmienilem się w człowieka. - Witaj Czkawka. Widzę, że potraktowałeś sen poważnie. ''- Nie miałem powodu, żeby tego nie zrobić…'' ''- Nie mówiłeś nikomu gdzie lecisz?'' ''- Nikomu'' ''- O mnie też nie mówiłeś?'' ''- Też nie'' ''- I niech tak zostanie. Najpierw przydałaby się jedna sprawa… Połóż się'' ''- Co?'' ''- No zaraz się zacznie, a mi może się uda, żeby mniej bolało'' ''- Ale co?'' – spytałem, ale posłusznie się położyłem. Zaraz też zrozumiałem dlaczego miałem to zrobić. Poczułem ból tak przeraźliwy, że gdybym stał to bym upadł. -'' Wiesz, że dzisiaj jest rocznica stworzenia smoków?'' ''- Nie, nie wiedziałem'' -'' Dokładnie miesiąc po twoich urodzinach. Tego samego roku, kiedy smoczy władca skończy dwadzieścia lat, w rocznicę stworzenia smoków nastąpi przemiana'' ''- Jaka przemiana?'' ''- Wiesz, że jestem teraz człowiekiem ze skrzydłami i smoczym ogonem?'' ''- Wiem. Możesz się też zmieniać w smoka…'' - Teraz i ty będziesz tak miał. ''- Skrzydła i ogon w ludzkiej postaci?'' ''- Dokładnie'' ''- Ale po co? Mi dobrze było tak jak było'' ''- To oznaka, że jesteś w pełni dorosły. Wcześniej byłeś smoczym władcą, ale jeszcze dzieckiem. Teraz zyskasz również nowe umiejętności'' ''- A jak ja to powiem Valce tak właściwie?'' ''- Opowiedz jej o wszystkim omijając miejsce zdarzenia i moją osobę w swojej opowieści'' ''- Jesteś pewien, że to wypali?'' ''- Najzupełniej ''– powiedział. Chyba udawało mu się uśmierzyć ból, bo już nie bolało tak jak na początku. Kiedy pod koniec dnia wstałem, czułem z tyłu dziwny ciężar. Skrzydła i ogon. Obróciłem głowę. Czarne jak noc skrzydła i ogon. - Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie ''- Jakie?'' ''- Mam przylatywać sam czy mogę ze smokiem?'' ''- Możesz ze Szczerbatkiem'' – powiedział. -'' Super, bo dzisiaj pewnie focha strzelił.'' ''- Wracaj do domu ''– powiedział Dragnatt. –'' Pamiętaj, pojutrze!'' ''- Pamiętam!'' – krzyknąłem i wyleciałem z jaskini. Wróciłem na Berk jako wrzeniec, potem również jako smok wszedłem do domu. Mama jadła kolację. Zmieniłem się w człowieka. - Cześć Czkawka – powiedziała nie odwracając się. - Emm… Mamo? - Tak? – nadal się nie odwracała. Zauważyłem, że przegląda moje stare notatki i rysunki. Pewnie ma od Astrid. - Eee… Odwróciłabyś się może? Tylko… Radziłbym powoli… - powoli się odwróciła i otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Czkawka? Ty… Masz skrzydła? - No tak jakoś wyszło… - Jak to się stało? - No więc poleciałem sobie na wyspę, którą zobaczyłem we śnie, bo byłem ciekawy czy istnieje naprawdę. No i istniała. Wszedłem do jaskini i poczułem ból i cały dzień to trwało, ta przemiana – powiedziałem omijając postać Dragnatta i miejsce zdarzenia. - Nie powiedziałeś wszystkiego – powiedziała mama patrząc na mnie uważnie. – To na pewno wszystko? - Wszystko co mogę powiedzieć - Ktoś ci groził, albo cos takiego? - Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Mamo, naprawdę wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nie mogę powiedzieć szczegółów i już – wzruszyłem ramionami. – A na kolację znowu ryba? Serio? - Jak chcesz to jutro ty zrób kolację – odparła mama. - Z przyjemnością – zaśmiałem się i podszedłem wziąć rybę. Po drodze przewróciłem ogonem krzesło i zepchnąłem skrzydłami trochę naczyń. - Czkawka uważaj trochę – powiedziała mama masując stopę na którą upadło krzesło. - Przepraszam, ale muszę się przyzwyczaić do tego – odparłem. Proszę bardzo, next dla niecierpliwych :). Jutro będą 3 - 4 podobnej długości, a od środy do piątku 1-3 dziennie trochę krótsze, bo jadę do koleżanki. I tak z połamanym palcem ciężko się pisze XD. Nie ma to jak złamać palec podczas gry w siatkowkę tuż przed feriami... Jak wrócę w piątek wieczorem to obiecuję wstawić długiego nexta, pasuje? thumb|400px|Z dedyczkiem dla 1234567890ja, bo uświadomiła mi, że nie wiecie jak Czkawka wygląda ;) Nagle usłyszałem głośny głos. - Czkawka! – dochodził w sumie z nikąd, ale też z każdego kierunku. Nie były to jednak zlewające się ze sobą głosy, tylko jeden. Co się właściwie dzieje? Od tego głosu rozbolała mnie głowa. Zacisnąłem oczy i zatkałem uszy, ale to nic nie dało. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Kiedy z powrotem otworzyłem oczy, leżałem w łóżku w moim pokoju. Nade mną stali mama i Szczerbatek. - No! Nareszcie się obudziłeś! ''– krzyknął Szczerbo. – Cały wczorajszy dzień tylko leżałeś na łóżku rozpalony…'' - Co? – nic nie rozumiałem. - Szczerbatek ma rację – powiedziała mama. – Masz wysoką gorączkę. A mówiłam ci, żebyś się wysuszył po tym jak wpadłeś do wody! - Nadal nic nie rozumiem. Czekaj, nie mam skrzydeł? - Eee… Czkawka? Halo? Masz jak zmienisz się w smoka przecież! – zawołał Szczerbatek. - No, ale… - Musiało ci się coś przyśnić – stwierdziła mama. - Ale to było takie… realistyczne… - Dasz radę prowadzić od jutra zajęcia w smoczej akademii? - Poczekaj, bo ja się serio pogubiłem. Streść mi szybko wczorajszy dzień – poprosiłem. - Chyba przedwczorajszy… Wróciła ci pamięć, Mieczyk ma teraz Płomienia, a Szpadka Wrzeńka, a ty masz prowadzić zajęcia w smoczej akademii ''– wyręczył mamę Szczerbatek. Wreszcie załapałem. Czyli cały wczorajszy dzień przeleżałem, a to, co myślałem, że było wczorajszym dniem, było jedynie snem spowodowanym gorączką. - Nie wpadłem do wody, tylko ten wredny gad mnie wepchnął – pokazałem na chichoczącego Szczerbatka. - Wszystko jedno – mama machnęła ręką. – To jak, za ile dni dasz radę? - Nie wiem jeszcze – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. – To jak Szczerbo, idziemy polatać? - Nie ma mowy! – krzyknęła mama. – Czkawka, ty masz gorączkę, chory jesteś, a chcesz iść latać?! Szczerbatek, przypilnuj go, żeby się stąd cały dzień nie ruszał – powiedziała mama i wyszła z pokoju. Popatrzyłem błagalnie na Szczerbatka, ale on pokręcił przecząco głową. - ''Sorki, ale twoja mama ma rację. Dzisiaj masz leżeć. Ale nie, czekaj… ''- zmrużył oczy. – Jeśli położysz się do łóżka to jak pójdę spać, ty się wymkniesz – powiedział i rozchylił skrzydło. Zrozumiałem. Westchnąłem. - Dobra, wygraliście – stwierdziłem i położyłem się obok Szczerba, a ten zaraz otulił mnie skrzydłem. Doskonale wie, że teraz nie dam rady się wydostać! Poddałem się i poszedłem spać. Na szczęście tym razem nic mi się nie śniło. Obudziłem się dość późno. Na biurku stało śniadanie, pewnie mama przyniosła. Szczerbatek nie spał. Kiedy zobaczył, że się obudziłem, podniósł skrzydło pozwalając mi wstać. Jedząc śniadanie zastanawiało mnie jedno. Czy ta… Hmm, wizja, którą widziałem na początku, była częścią zwariowanego snu, czy rzeczywiście została zesłana przez Dragnatta? Może ona najpierw mi się przyśniła, a reszta to ten dziwny sen? A może i jedno, i drugie jest jedynie wytworem gorączki? Westchnąłem. Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi. Wypadałoby sprawdzić. Czy ta wyspa tam jest i tak dalej. Może popołudniu, jak już mnie mama z domu wypuści. Niekoniecznie dzisiaj. Zajęcia w smoczej akademii nie będą przecież całodniowe. - Jak długo spałem? – spytałem Szczerba. - ''Cały dzień i całą noc odkąd się obudziłeś – powiedział. - Dzięki -'' Dobrze się czujesz?'' - Najpierw mnie gadzie jeden wpychasz do wody, apotem pytasz czy się dobrze czuję? – spytałem ze śmiechem. - Oj sorki, no ale sam się prosiłeś. Stałeś tak na brzegu, no to było serio kuszące… - A co do twojego pytania to tak, dużo lepiej się czuję - Świetnie – powiedziała mama wchodząc akurat do pokoju. – Od jutra zaczniesz prowadzić zajęcia w akademii, dobra? - Nie ma sprawy – powiedziałem. Reszta dnia minęła mi nudnawo. Nadal nie chcieli mnie wypuścić z domu mimo moich zapewnień, że czuję się świetnie. Następnego ranka obudziłem się wcześnie. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień zajęć w smoczej akademii. Postanowiłem, że zacznę od często spotykanych gatunków, żeby potem przejść do coraz rzadszych. Dzisiejsza lekcja ma być o śmiertniku zębaczu. Znajdę teraz rano jakiegoś dzikiego, chyba, że Spike zgodzi się wziąć udział. No, poproszę go. Zjadłem śniadanie i od razu polecieliśmy ze Szczerbem do stajni dla smoków. Spike już nie spał. - Siema Czkawka, cześć Szczerbatek – przywitał się. - Hej Spike. Słuchaj, mam pytanie -'' No słucham'' - Możesz wziąć udział w dzisiejszej lekcji w smoczej akademii o śmiertniku zębaczu? - Jasne, nie ma sprawy - To chodź, zajęcia się zaraz zaczynają – powiedziałem. Poszliśmy od razu na arenę. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Nie musiałem jednak na nikogo czekać długo. - Cześć wszystkim, mówiono wam, że od dzisiaj ja prowadzę zajęcia w smoczej akademii? - Tak, mówiono – powiedział znudzony Sączysmark. – Zaczynamy w końcu, czy nie? - Zaczynamy. Oto śmiertnik zębacz. Co o nim wiecie? – spytałem. - Jest uważany za najpiękniejszy gatunek smoka – powiedziała Szpadka. - No, przeciwieństwo mojej siostry – zaśmiał się Mieczyk i zaraz oberwał od Szpadki. - Nie kłóćcie się – powiedziałem. – Szpadka ty stajesz tam, a Mieczyk tam, żebyście byli jak najdalej od siebie - Ma magnezowy ogień – powiedział Śledzik. - Ich przysmakiem jest kurczak – dodała Astrid. - Są próżne jak Szpadka – dodał Mieczyk. Szpadka posłała mu wrogie spojrzenie. - To akurat nie jest prawda – zacząłem, ale Szpadka natychmiast mi przerwała. - Widzisz braciszku, nie jestem próżna! - Śmiertniki zębacze wcale nie są próżne – powiedziałem starając się ignorując bliźniaków. – Lubią dobrze wyglądać, to fakt, ale wiedzą, że są sprawy ważniejsze. Co jeszcze o nim wiecie? - Ma najgorętszy ogień wśród smoków i strzela kolcami – odezwała się Astrid. - Należy do klasy tropicieli – dodał Śledzik. - Mają martwą strefę – powiedział Sączysmark. Nie przypuszczałem, że cokolwiek powie. - Ja wam powiem jeszcze więcej. Zobaczcie, to jest smoczymiętka. Smoki ją uwielbiają – zbliżyłem smoczymiętkę do nosa Spike’a. – Widzicie teraz działanie smoczymiętki. Ponadto działa na nie także smoczy korzeń, ale tego nie pokażę, ponieważ przy smoczym korzeniu smoki stają się agresywne. Ulegają wpływom alfy… - Co to znaczy? – spytał Sączysmark. Myślałem, że wcale nie słucha… -Szczerbatek zaprezentuje. Ale na Wichurze. Wszyscy wiemy jakim grzecznym i spokojnym smokiem jest Wichurka, prawda? – spytałem. - Pewnie – odparł Śledzik. – Zawsze się słucha i wykonuje wszystkie prośby Astrid. Razem idealnie współpracują… - Daj tu Wichurę – poprosiłem Astrid. – Spokojnie, nic się nie będzie działo – szepnąłem smoczycy. – Zaczynaj Szczerbatek – smok zaczął wydawać ten dziwny dźwięk, a źrenice Wichurki się zwężyły. Jak u dzikiego smoka. Odwróciła się do jeźdźców. - Co jej się stało? – spytała Astrid. - Spróbuj ją o coś poprosić. Ty Szczerbo wiesz co robić – nocna furia przytaknęła. - Okej, chodź Wichurka – smoczyca nadal stała w miejscu. – Wichurka, w górę! – zero reakcji. – Co z nią jest? - To jest ulegnięcie wpływowi alfy. Zrobi teraz wszystko co Szczerbatek jej rozkaże – powiedziałem. – Zaprezentować? - Pokaż – poprosił Mieczyk. - Dawaj Szczerbatek – Wichura strzeliła kolcami, których Astrid w ostatniej chwili uniknęła. – Ale nie jest nie do oswojenia. Astrid, spróbuj ją odzyskać. To bardzo trudne, ale jeśli więź między wami jest głęboka, wykonalne - Jak? - Przypomnij jej kim jesteś, kim ona jest, przypomnij jej wasze wspólne chwile… - przestałem wyliczać i patrzyłem co robi Astrid. Powoli zbliżała się do Wicurki, która warczała i nadal miała nastroszone kolce. - Szczerbatek, wiesz co robić – szepnąłem do smoka. – Pilnuj Wichury. Zobaczymy jak bardzo się przyjaźnią… - Wichurko, zobacz – mówiła cicho Astrid. – To ja, Astrid, twoja przyjaciółka. Jestem tu. Wróć do mnie – wyciągała rękę w stronę Wichury i się zbliżała. Popatrzyłem na Szczerbatka, nadal skupiał się na Wichurze. Astrid dobrze sobie radziła. Przypominała Wichurze wspólne chwile, mówiła, że jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką… Już chyba skończyły się jej argumenty, ale wtedy Wichurka potrząsnęła głową i jej źrenice się rozszerzyły. - Brawo! – w sumie to rzeczywiście byłem pod wrażeniem. Nie sądziłem, że komuś oprócz mnie udałoby się coś takiego. Proszę, pierwszy dzisiaj next :). Nie no SERIO? Myślałam, że ktoś chociaż trochę będzie się domyślał! Bo ja też uważam, że Czkawka zmieniający się w smoka jest fajny, ale człowiek ze skrzydłami i ogonem jest... Jakiś dziwny. Co innego bóg, co innego Czkawka, no nie? Od samego początku planowałam, żeby Czkawce przyśnił się jakiś dziwny, oraz realistyczny sen i tak dalej... Przypominam o konkursiku, roztrzygnięcie w piątek lub w sobotę, są takie pytania: 1. Opisz Dragnatta najlepiej jak potrafisz 2. Kim był straszliwiec straszliwy wspomniany na początku opka? Postanowiłam dorzucić jeszcze takie małe pytanko, za które dedyczki będą już jutro: 3. Jak myślicie jak to było z tym początkiem snu? Czy to w końcu był sen zesłany przez Dragnatta, czy część dziwacznego snu Czkawki? Albo jeszcze coś innego? Okej, ja zjem śniadanie i zabieram się za kolejnego nexta, pasuje? Dalej podczas zajęć okazało się, że rzeczywiście jeźdźcy naprawdę mało wiedzą o smokach. Nic nie wiedzieli nawet o niebieskim oleandrze! - Okej, koniec zajęć – powiedziałem wczesnym popołudniem. - Nareszcie! – odetchnął Mieczyk. - No, ile można było tego słuchać – jęknął Sączysmark. - Tyle ile trzeba – powiedziałem i razem ze Szczerbatkiem wyszliśmy z areny. Postanowiłem pójść nad Krucze Urwisko, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkałem Szczerbatka. Tym razem zdecydowałem, że nie polecę, tylko pójdę pieszo. Szczerbatek biegał w tym czasie dookoła mnie. - Dawno tam nie byliśmy ''– zauważył. - No to najwyższa pora, prawda? – spytałem wsiadając na niego. – Chodź, górą najłatwiej się dostać, prawda? -'' Masz rację – powiedział Szczerbatek startując. Wylądowaliśmy obok jeziorka. Szczerbatek wbiegł do wody. - No kto by pomyślał, że ten uroczy kotek to ten sam groźny pomiot burzy – zaśmiałem się. Szczerabtek posłał mi wrogie spojrzenie. - Ciekawe kto by pomyślał, że ten chuderlak to wielki władca smoków ''– odgryzł się. - Masz coś do tego, że jestem chudy? - ''Masz coś do mojego wyglądu? - To dotyczyło twojego zachowania, nie wyglądu! -'' Na jedno wychodzi!'' - Coś mi mówi, że nie! - A właśnie, że tak! Rybi szkielet! - Przez piętnaście lat mojego życia dokuczano mi z powodu wyglądu! Ty też? – Szczerbatek rzucił się na mnie i zaczął lizać. Oboje doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że tylko żartujemy. - Ha i co? Wielki władca smoków pokonany przez jak to nazwałeś uroczego kotka! - Lizanie to nie to samo co pokonanie! -'' Ale ruszyć się nie możesz!'' - Dobra, wygrałeś! – nagle usłyszeliśmy trzepot skrzydeł. Szczerbatek ze mnie zszedł. Koło jeziorka lądowała właśnie Wichura. Astrid z niej zeskoczyła. - Co tu robisz? – spytałem. - Jak uciekłeś, znalazłam tą mapę z łusek i postanowiłam zobaczyć to miejsce. Tak jakoś wyszło, że od tamtego czasu często tu przychodzę – powiedziała. – A ty? - Ja znam to miejsce od jedenastu lat. Dziesięć i pół roku temu spotkałem tu Szczerbatka. Tak jakoś wyszło, że pogadaliśmy sobie, dałem mu rybę i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. No i zawsze uciekałem tu po tym jak Stoik… No wiesz… - Dlaczego mówisz o nim cały czas Stoik? Jest twoim ojcem przecież… - Nie byłaś przy tej rozmowie kiedy zmieniłem się w smoka? - Wyszłam w jej trakcie - On nie jest moim ojcem - To w takim razie kto? – Astrid była zdziwiona. Spojrzałem w niebo. – Nie wiesz? - spytała. - Wiem - Nie żyje? - Żyje dłużej niż świat istnieje - Kto? Powiesz czy nie? - Dragnatt - Żartujesz? - Nie. Taka jest prawda - Miło wiedzieć, że twój ojciec ma kilka tysięcy lat, no nie? - Czasem myślę, że to jakiś błąd. Że to nie ja powinienem się urodzić, tylko ktoś inny… - Co ty wygadujesz? - To co myślę - Jeśli urodziłeś się ty, znaczy, że miał się urodzić właśnie ktoś taki. Z pozoru zwyczajny chuderlak, a tak naprawdę ktoś wyjątkowy – powiedziała Astrid siadając obok mnie. - Może i masz rację… - Na jednym z rysunków jest straszliwiec straszliwy. Podpisany jest podobnymi słowami. Co właściwie pokazuje ten rysunek? - Odkąd pamiętam, ten straszliwiec jest na Berk. Na nikogo nie zwraca uwagi, tylko na mnie. Nic takiego nie robi, tylko mnie obserwuje. Zawsze kiedy chciałem porozmawiać, odlatywał. Dopiero w pewnym momencie dowiedziałem się kim jest ten straszliwiec. I wtedy coś mnie naszło na ten rysunek. Bo nikt na tego straszliwca nie zwracał uwagi, mimo, że to smok, nic w wiosce nie robił, nawet nie przebywał za bardzo na widoku i wszyscy sądzili, że to najzwyczajniejszy na świecie smok, oprócz tego, że nas nie atakuje... - A kim jest ten smok? - Na razie nie mogę powiedzieć - Dobra. A tak właściwie jak odkryłeś to miejsce? - To było tak dawno, że nie pamiętam – uśmiechnąłem się. Nie ma to jak next co 2 godziny, nie? Za bardzo was rozpieszczam, nie przyzwyczajajcie się za bardzo, bo jak skończą się ferie, to nie będzie 4 nextów dziennie ;). Ale póki co wykorzystuję ten czas jak mogę Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Znowu wpatrzyłem się w jakiś punkt przede mną. Mimo tego, co powiedziała Astrid, moje myśli znowu wróciły do tego samego tematu. Dawniej zawsze zadawałem sobie pytanie dlaczego akurat ja. Dlaczego akurat ja muszę być chuderlakiem i ofermą? Na początku wydawało się dziwne, że akurat taki chuderlak wytresował najgroźniejszego smoka na świecie. Kiedy dowiedziałem się kim jestem, wszystko zrozumiałem. Przecież gdybym był zwykłym człowiekiem, Szczerbatek strzeliłby we nie plazmą i byłoby po sprawie. Czasami zastanawiam się dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Dla wszystkich byłoby prościej i lepiej. No dobra, nie do końca. Byłoby prościej, ale czy byłoby lepiej? Chociaż jak się głębiej zastanowić to pewnie tak. Najprościej to by było gdybym się nigdy nie urodził. Ze Szczerbatkiem tylko żartowaliśmy, ale miał rację. Taki chuderlak władcą smoków? Czy nie lepiej by było gdyby ktoś inny dostał ten tytuł? Ja się chyba do tego nie nadaję. Ktoś inny na pewno lepiej by sobie poradził. Tylko, że… Ktoś inny by nie był wyrzutkiem. Nie miałby po co chodzić całymi dniami po lesie. Nie znalazły nocnej furii i nigdy by nie odkrył swoich umiejętności. Ale mimo to… Z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie uderzenie w ramię. Otrząsnąłem się. - Mocniej się nie dało? – spytałem z sarkazmem. - No wielkie sory, ale od pięciu minut próbuję do ciebie dotrzeć, a ty nie reagujesz! - Zamyśliłem się - Dość mocno. O czym tak myślałeś? – westchnąłem. - A jak myślisz? - Nie przekonałam cię, prawda? – pokręciłem przecząco głową. - Czasem myślę, że w ogóle nie powinienem był się urodzić… - Ale Czkawka, nie rozumiesz? Być smoczym władcą! Ja tam bym się cieszyła… - Cieszę się, ale… Nie jestem taki jak ty. Nie jestem taki jak wszyscy. Jestem zupełnie inny. Nawet od mojej mamy - A od twojego ojca? - Jak mam to stwierdzić skoro praktycznie go nie znam? - Tego czego szukasz – zaczęła powoli Astrid. – Nie znajdziesz gdzieś tam Czkawka. To jest tutaj – położyła mi rękę na sercu. – Tylko jeszcze tego nie widzisz – nagle zauważyłem w oddali na niebie jakiś mały punkt. - Możliwe – powiedziałem podnosząc się. – Ale tam… Chyba jednak coś jest… - Czkawka… - skierowałem jej głowę w kierunku tego punktu. Zmrużyła oczy. – Co to może być? - Jeśli nie sprawdzimy to się nie przekonamy – powiedziałem wskakując na Szczerbatka. Wichura również wystartowała z Astrid na grzbiecie. Punkt też się zbliżał w naszą stronę, ale znacznie wolniej niż my. To był straszliwiec straszliwy! Wyglądał jakoś znajomo… - To straszliwiec – zauważyła Astrid. – Ten sam o którym mi opowiadałeś? - Nie – zaprzeczyłem. – Tamten był taki najzwyklejszy, zielono-czerwony. Ten jest niebiesko-zielony. Zupełnie jak… - nagle doznałem olśnienia. – Klo! - Jaka Klo? – smoczyca tymczasem wykończona usiadła na moim ramieniu. - Klo jest przyjaciółką Aodha… - Czkawka! Jakiego Aodha? - Kiedy uciekłem, na bardzo dalekiej wyspie spotkałem chłopaka, którego ojciec biciem zmuszał do zabijania smoków. Oswoił przy mnie tego straszliwca - Pomagałeś mu? - Nie, całkowicie sam to zrobił. Prawda Klo? – smoczyca pokiwała twierdząco głową. - A co ona tu robi? - No właśnie… Klo, po co przyleciałaś? -'' Aodh ma kłopoty… I w sumie nie tylko on...'' -A jak właściwie wygląda teraz wasza wyspa? -'' Oprócz tego, że tresujemy smoki, to ten… Dostaliśmy wiadomość od niejakiego Kulla, że zaatakują wyspę w przeciągu kilku tygodni, jeśli się nie dołączymy do nich. Ojciec Aodha się nie zgodził, no i lecę tu już dość długo, tak z dwa tygodnie, żeby prosić o pomoc w wojnie'' – dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jestem blady jak ściana. – Czkawka? Co się stało? - A moje imię skąd znasz? Przecież przy spotkaniu z Aodhem nic nie mówiłem o sobie… - Tamta dziewczyna przed chwilą zawołała do ciebie po imieniu… - A skąd wiedziałaś, że będę tutaj? - No ten… Wieść o tym, że pokonałeś Krwawdonia się tak jakby rozeszła i wszyscy na całym Archipelagu wiedzą już, że smoczy jeździec, jak cię nazywają, zatrzymał się na Berk. A jak jeszcze plotki się rozeszły, że dosiada on nocnej furii, Aodh skojarzył fakty i mnie tutaj wysłał ''– opowiadała. – A tak właściwie to ''czemu tak nagle pobladłeś? - Bo… Rok temu Kull… - Kull go porwał w postaci smoka i Czkawka stracil pamięć, Kull go próbował zmusić do posłuszeństwa, bo myślał, że ma przed sobą zwykłego smoka, potem Czkawce udało się uciec, przypadkowo trafił tutaj, a potem wróciła mu pamięć… - Astrid mnie wyręczyła. - A skąd wiedziałaś o co zapytała Klo? - Domyśliłam się po tym jak powiedziałeś „Rok temu Kull” – wzruszyła ramionami. - Okej. Nie wracaj sama, weźmiemy cię ze sobą, będzie szybciej. Chodź, powiadomimy wodza – powiedziałem. Pięć minut później wchodziłem do domu. - Mamo! – zawołałem. - Na górze jestem! – odpowiedział mi krzyk. Weszliśmy z Astrid po schodach. – Co to za straszliwiec? - To jest Klo. Przyleciała, żeby poprosić nas abyśmy pomogli jej wyspie w wojnie. Na jej wyspie tresują smoki – powiedziałem. – To… Kull zaatakuje ich wyspę – dodałem ciszej. - Jak zaczęli tresować smoki? - Jak uciekłem to spotkałem jednego chłopaka, którego ojciec biciem zmuszał do zabijania smoków. No i wytresował on tego straszliwca, właśnie Klo – pogłaskałem smoczycę. – To jak, pomagamy im, czy pozwolimy, żeby wróg niszczył kolejne wyspy? - Oczywiście, że pomagamy! - Komu? – Stoik właśnie wszedł na górę. - Mama ci wytłumaczy. Ja lecę po smoki! – szybko opuściłem pokój nie chcąc rozmawiać ze Stoikiem. Trzeci dziś next! Jeśli się wyrobię, to będzie jeszcze czwarty, ale jadę do koleżanki, poza tym już dzisiaj trochę mnie wena opuściła, więc raczej next dopiero jutro, dobra? Już pół godziny później leciałem na przedzie ogromnej armii smoków i wikingów. Smoków więcej. Lecieliśmy dość długo, ale tylko dlatego, że mieliśmy również wolniejsze smoki w armii. Klo siedziała ze mną na Szczerbatku. Na horyzoncie było już widać wyspę. Podlecieliśmy bliżej. Wylądowaliśmy. Ojciec zszedł z Czaszkochrupa. Aodh do mnie podbiegł. - Klo! - krzyknął, a straszliwiec na niego skoczył. - Poleciałaś bez mojen zgody! - A o tym mi akurat nie mówiła - zaśmiałem się. - O, hej. A teraz powiesz jak masz na imię? - spytał Aodh. - Teraz tak. Możesz się śmiać do woli. Czkawka - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Z czego mam się śmiać? Imię jak imię. Przynajmniej łatwo zapamiętać. A mojego nikt nie umie napisać ani powiedzieć normalnie! - stwierdził. - Aodh, rozumiem, że to sojusznicy? - spytał postawny brązowobrody mężczyzna podchodząc do Aodha. - Tak z wyspy... - Berk - dokończyłem za niego. - Wróg pojawi się dziś lub jutro - oznajmił wódz. - Dziś - powiedziałem. - A ty skąd to wiesz? - spytał podejrzliwie. W odpowiedzi wskazałem na lecącego zmiennoskrzydłego. - Jakie wieści? - spytałem. - Oberwałem jedną strzałą. Dzisiaj się pojawią - powiedział Lori. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że ma zranioną łapę. - Wysłałem go na zwiady - powiedziałem do ojca Aodha. - Od niego wiem, że zaatakują dzisiaj. Opatrzcie go, ma zranioną łapę... - Ale... To zmiennoskrzydły... - No i co z tego? To też smok - powiedziałem. Na te słowa kilkoro ludzi zajęło się Lorim. Rozległ się dźwięk rogu. - Płyną - powiedział Aodh przełykając ślinę. - To groźni przeciwnicy - oznajmiłem wsiadając na Szczerbatka. - Dawaj stary, tryb furii - Szczerbo zaczął świecić na niebiesko i głośno ryknął w niebo. Inne smoki mu odpowiedziały takim samym rykiem. - Co się dzieje? - spytał Aodh. - Smoki podążą za alfą - powiedziałem. - I będą walczyły z nim do samego końca! - Twoja nocna furia jest alfą? - spytał ojciec Aodha. Wywróciłem oczami. - I taka sama gadka, jak z Aodhem. Szczerbatek nie należy do mnie, jest moim przyjacielem... - Czy w takim razie ten Szczerbatek jest alfą? - Owszem - mówię spokojnym głosem. Okej, jest krótki next. Raczej nie będzie dziś więcej, robimy sobie z koleżanką maraton Jak wytresować smoka.Może będzie jutro. Co do Hiccstrid, bo pojawił się komentarz na ten temat... No nie wiem. Bo mi się to trochę znudziło, a poza tym ja od początku wolałam skupić się w tym opku na smokach. Ale trochę Hiccstrid będzie, tylko niedużo. To nędzie drobny wątek, który pojawia się co jakiś czas, mniej więcej tak jak w filmach Rozległ się róg oznajmiający przybycie wroga. Wszyscy ludzie dosiedli smoków. Zastanawiałem się na jakim poleci Aodh. Nie czekałem długo na odpowiedź. Wybiegł z domu, a towarzyszył mu szeptozgon. W sumie to nawet do niego pasuje. Klo usadowiła się za kolcami szeptozgona na specjalnym, chyba wyznaczonym dla niej miejscu. Siodło Aodha też było umieszczone tak, aby smok nawet z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie mógł drążyć tunele. Poleciały pieerwsze podpalone strzały ze strony wroga. Smoki szybko się tym zajęły. Wyglądałem normalnie, ale tak naprawdę się martwiłem. Bardzo. To byli ludzie, którzy zabili czerwoną śmierć, którzy więzili mnie przez rok, a możliwe nawet, że to oni zaatakowali smocze sankutarium wraz z marazmorem... Teraz nie ma czasu na rozmyślania. Trzeba skupić się na walce. Wodne smoki przyjęły odpowiednią taktykę, atakowały statki z wody rozwalając je w drzazgi, opluwając ludzi na nich wrzącą wodą czy czymś innym. Szeptozgony wyskakiwały z ziemi demolując statki, które przybiły do brzegu i atakując ludzi. Dalej zmiennoskrzydłe. Pozostając niewidoczne pluły swoim kwasem. Oczywiście nie myślcie sobie, że ofiary były tylko wśród wrogów. Patrzyłem jak kolejne smoki spadają bez życia na ziemię. Do akcji wkroczyły zaduśne zdechy. Tak, nawet je przekonaliśmy, żeby pomogły. Zdechy robiły mnóstwo mgły, która blokowała widoczność wroga. W tym momencie wszystkie pozostałe smoki wkroczyły do akcji. Szczerbatek też wystartował. Wykorzystujac nielimitowaną liczbę strzałów, strzelał w smocze pułapki, w statki i w ludzi. Nagle oplotła nas sieć. Uderzając o ziemię wypadłem z siodła. Od razu stanąłem na nogi i wyjąłem piekło. Odpierałem ataki napastnika. W tarkcie walki przyjrzałem mu się uważniej. To był Kull! Skupiłem się na walce. Szczerbatek z pomocą kilku straszliwców poradził sobie z siecią i osłaniał mnie od tyłu. Kull wykorzystał moją nieuwagę i naparł mocniej uderzając mieczem trzy razy. Pierwsze dwa ataki zablokowałem, ale trzeci... Zdążyłem jeszcze wbić piekło w serce Kulla... Poprawka, to człowiek bez serca, więc tam, gdzie powinien mieć serce... Dalej nie pamiętam niczego oprócz bólu... Perspektywa Astrid Dobrze sobie z Wichurką radziłyśmy. Oprócz ataków z góry, ogniem i kolcami, robiłyśmy jeszcze krótkie loty tuż nad ziemią podczas których powalałam toporem kolejnych przeciwników. Nagle kątem oka zauważyłam, że Czkawka i Szczerbatek spadają na ziemię owinięci siecią. Chciałam tam podlecieć i im pomóc, ale mi się przytrafiło to samo. Na szczęście Czkawka od razu wstał i zaczął walczyć z napastnikiem. Szczerbatkowi straszliwce straszliwe pomogły zdjąć sieć. Okej, tamta dwójka sobie poradzi... Szybko przecięłam liny oplatające Wichurę i zaczęłam walczyć z kolejnymi napastnikami. Jeden chciał mnie zajść od tyłu, ale zajęła się nim Wichura. Wskoczyłam na nią i wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze powracając do naszych ataków. Perspektywa Valki Chmuroskok sobie świetnie radzi. Korzysta z obu par skrzydeł, więc jest zwinniejszy. Omija każdą sieć i jeszcze zionie ogniem w przeciwników. Zauważyłam kątem oka spadającego Sączysmarka z Hakokłem. Któryś z przeciwników rzucił w smoka toporem. Niestety trafił. Sączysmark patrzył na to z przerażeniem, a potem rzucił się do walki pokonując od razu winnego śmierci jego przyjaciela. Wróg się wycofywał. Wygrywaliśmy. Nie mieli na czym uciekać, wszystkie statki w drzazgach lub spalone. Smoki zajęły się ostatnimi przeciwnikami. Nigdzie nie widziałam Szczerbatka. Kiedy go zauważyłam, momentalnie zbladłam. Jeden z wrogów leżał martwy na ziemi, to nie to mnie przeraziło. Szczerbatek szturchał lekko nieprzytomnego Czkawkę z wbitym w brzuch mieczem. Natychmiast wystrzeliliśmy z Chmuroskokiem w tamtym kierunku. Proszę, jest przynajmniej krótki next. Od razu mówię, że ewentualny brak przenoszenia do następnej linijki jesy tylko i wyłącznie tworem edytora, którego jakość na iPadzie jest krytyczna. Jak jutro wieczorem będe w domu to poprawię, OK? Zeskoczyłam z Chmuroskoka i podbiegłam do Czkawki. Szybko sprawdziłam, czy żyje. Puls był słabo wyczuwalny, a Czkawka oddychał coraz płycej... Położyłam go na Chmuroskoku, a sama poleciałam na Szczerbatku. Znalazłam wodza. - Gdzie będzie jakaś szamanka? - spytałam. - Na obrzeżach wioski, za rzeczką... - nie dokończył. Już pędziliśmy w tamtą stronę. Wparowałam do chaty szmanki. - Proszę, szybko! - więcej nie musiałam mówić. Wiedziała. Wzięła zioła i opatrunki. Wyjęła miecz z brzucha Czkawki. Wypłynęło więcej krwi. Patrzyłam z przerażeniem, jak jego klatka piersiowa coraz słabiej się unosi. - Zrobione - oznajmiła staruszka. - Najbliższa godzina zadecyduje o tym czy przeżyje. Więcej nie mogę zrobić. Jeśli pozwolisz, zajmę się teraz resztą rannych - powiedziała i wyszła z chaty. Uklęknęłam przy łóżku na którym leżał Czkawka. Nie wyglądało jakby miało być lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Oddychał bardzo płytko, był blady, a opatrunki dalej przesiąkały krwią. Zapłakałam. To nie może być koniec! Czkawka już tyle razy dosłownie otarł się o śmierć! Szczerbatek podszedł do Czkawki i zaczął ściągać zębami opatrunki. - Co ty robisz? Zostaw! - próbowałam go odepchnąć, ale nie posłuchał. Odtrącił mnie i dalej ściągał bandaże. - Nie wtrącaj się - mruknął. Ściągnął materiał do końca i zaczął lizać rany. Zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi. Ślina nocnej furii ma właściwości lecznicze i przynajmniej rany nie będą tak krwawiły co odrobinkę zwiększy sznse przeżycia Czkawki. Perspektywa Astrid Miałam trochę płytkich ran na nodze i zadrapania, ale poza tym nic poważnego. Ustawiłam się z resztą w kolejce do szamanki. Najpierw oczywiście zajmowała się ciężko rannymi. Nigdzie jednak nie widziałam Czkawki. Zaczęłam się martwić. A co jeśli... Odpędziłam czarne myśli. Z domu szamanki wyszedł Chmuroskok i odszukał mnie wzrokiem. Popchnął mnie głową w kierunku chaty. Nie protestowałam. Zrozumiałam od razu. Tam jest Czkawka. Jednak widok, który zastałam po wejściu do chaty był straszny. Spodziewałam się, że zobaczę Czkawkę, który siedzi na łóżku i rozmawia o czymś z Valką, a ona będzie narzekała, że nie umie usiedzieć na miejscu nakładając mu w tym samym czasie opatrunek. Jednak to co zobaczyłam sprawiło, że natychmiast zapomniałam o moich ranach. Czkawka leżał na łóżku i był ewidentnie bliski śmierci. Mijały sekundy, minuty, godziny, dni, a Czkawka nadal się nie budził. Wszyscy stracili nadzieję. Valka jednak mówiła coś innego. Pokazywała na Szczerbatka, który nadal siedział czuwając przy łóżku swojego przyjaciela. Pokazywała na pilnującego Chmuroskoka. Mówiła, że ona też się martwi i też zaczyna tracić nadzieję, ale póki wśród smoków nie ma żałoby, nadzieja będzie. I chyba wolałam słuchać jej niż na przykład Stoika. Przyszedł wczoraj do Valki i spytał kiedy zdecyduje się wyprawić pogrzeb. Valka się trochę... Zdenerwowała delikatnie mówiąc. Powiedziała Stoikowi, że jej syn żyje i nigdzie się nie wybiera. Ale widać było, że być może lada chwila trzeba będzie go pożegnać. Perspektywa Czkawki Byłem w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Zielona polana, a dookoła niej białe światło. Nic więcej. Gdzie jestem? Musiałem zmrużyć oczy przed oślepiającym złotym blaskiem. To Dragnatt. Stanął obok mnie i wyciągnął rękę. Chyba chciał mi pomóc wstać. Spróbowałem, ale nie miałem siły. Jego oczy mówiły jednak jedno: Dasz radę Czkawka. Zebrałem wszystkie siły i podałem mu dłoń. Pomógł mi wstać. Przypomniałem sobie jakieś słowa "Jeśli upadłeś, nie znaczy, że przegrałeś. Przegrałeś dopiero, jeśli nie umiałeś się po tym upadku podnieść". Proszę, jest jeszcze dzisiaj next ;). Jutro prawdopodobnie pojawi się dopiero wieczorem, usiądę przed komputerem i na spokojnie poprawię wszystkie błędy, które robi głupi edytor na iPadzie. A w weekend będą częściej. Po chwili zakręciło mi się w głowie. Leżałem, chyba w łóżku. Czułem okropny ból na brzuchu, w okolicy żeber i w ręce. Co się stało? Pamiętałem jedynie jak upadając wbiłem piekło w serce Kulla. Dalej wszystko się urywało. Chciałem otworzyć oczy, ale powieki ważyły chyba z tonę. Nie miałem siły w ogóle się ruszyć. Chwilę później zasnąłem. Tym razem obudziłem się i udało mi się otworzyć oczy. I tak było to trudne. Wszędzie widziałem krew. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby domyślić się, że to moja krew. Musiałem jej sporo stracić. Nade mną klęczała mama, widziałem też Szczerbatka, Chmuroskoka, Astrid... Zaraz, Astrid?! Co ona tutaj robi? Spróbowałem się ruszyć i natychmiast tego pożałowałem. Ból przeszył moje ciało. Jęknąłem. Astrid i Valka natychmiast podniosły głowy. W ich oczach widziałem szczęście i niedowierzanie. Astrid wyglądała jakby chciała rzucić mi sie na szyję, ale się powstrzymała. - Żyjesz - szepnęła szczęśliwa Valka gładząc mnie po włosach. - Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? - spytałem. - Tak ze dwa tygodnie - powiedziała Astrid kucając obok mojej mamy. Nadal ciężko mi się oddychało. Na dodatek cały czas czułem ból. W okolicy żeber, na brzuchu, na plecach i jeszcze na ręce. - Długo - stwierdziłem. - Martwiłam się - szepnęła Astrid. - Wszyscy się martwiliśmy - dodała mama. - Nieprawda - pokreciła głową Astrid. - Może wszyscy się martwili, ale nie o Czkawkę, tylko o nas. Bo wszyscy już stracili jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że się obudzisz. Stoik wczoraj spytał twoją mame kiedy będzie pogrzeb - powiedziała Astrid. Łał, nie spodziewałem się, że będzie aż tak... - Co się właściwie stało? - spytałem. - Walczyłeś z Kullem i udało ci się go zabić. On jednak wbił miecz w twój brzuch. Wydawało się, że to już koniec, ale zawaliła się jakaś katapulta. Szczerbatek cię ocalił, masz jedynie złamane żebro i pękniętą kość u ręki - opowiedziała mama. - Każdy powiedział co widział i mniej więcej taką historię ułożyliśmy - powiedziała Astrid. - Ale... Ze Szczerbatkiem wszystko w porządku? - spytałem zaniepokojony. - Tak, leż spokojnie. Jedynie ma ranę na ogonie, ale wszystko w porządku. Będzie mógł dalej latać - powiedziała mama. Poczułem ulgę. - Kiedy wracamy na Berk? - spytałem. - Nawet dzisiaj - uśmiechnęła się mama. - Pomożesz Szczerbo? - spytałem. Zasmiał się i polizał mnie po twarzy. - Polecisz na Chmuroskoku - stwierdziła mama. - Dlaczego? - zdziwiłem się. - Bo ze Szczerbatka spadniesz. Poczekaj chwilę, powiemy wszystkim, że wracamy na Berk - wyręczyła mamę Astrid i wybiegła z domu. Już po pięciu minutach kilka osób wbiegło do domu. Byli zaskoczeni, że żyję. Chyba rzeczywiście już stracili nadzieję... W krótkim czasie cała wioska wiedziała, że żyję. Mama ułożyła mnie na Chmuroskoku i jeszcze tego samego dnia wróciliśmy na Berk. Nie jest to ostatni next dzisiaj, spodziewajcie się wieczorem jeszcze z jednego czy dwóch. Wpadł mi do głowy taki pomysł na zakończenie opka... Nie, spoko, jeszcze przez przynajmniej miesiąc będę kontynuowała to. A o tym pomyśle nic nie zdradzę, musicie poczekać ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania